


Сборник драбблов

by Sau_Sau



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fantastic, Fluff, Horror, Humor, M/M, Violence, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 70
Words: 20,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sau_Sau/pseuds/Sau_Sau
Summary: Сборник коротких зарисовок вот отсюда:https://twitter.com/ZAlierra_/status/1234283671240282113В твиттере они выкладываются первымиРичард ради Гэвина делает гравировку "Собственность Гэвина Рида" на регуляторе тириумного насоса.Рид узнает об этом когда-нибудь потом, случайно, ведь не так уж легко заставить RK900 вытащить из себя один из важнейших компонентов.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 1





	1. Не ненавижу

\- Ты спас меня, - тихо говорит Гэвин, докуривая вторую сигарету подряд. Ричард даже не дергается отобрать - слишком большое напряжение было. Тяжелый день, нервотрепка от начальства, теперь вот - попытка убийства. 

\- Это моя работа, - звучит сухо, холодно. Слишком устало для машины, что Рид знал сегодня утром. 

Гэвин запрокидывает голову и смотрит на Ричарда с легким укором:  
\- Он был прав. Прав, когда... Говорил это все...

\- Не прав. - Обрывает Ричард, резко отворачиваясь от напарника. RK знобило. Диод мерцал нестабильно красным, - Он был неправ, какое бы отношение вы не имели к девиантам. Он схватился за нож. Первым. Без видимых причин. Он был... неисправен.

Ричард бросал слова как камни в воду. Паниковал, конечно, внутренне. Еще бы. Девиант защищает человека от девианта. Не успей он вовремя - Гэвин бы лишился жизни. 

Но вот он. Живой, с новыми синяками. Курит стоит. Слишком много.

\- Слишком много, - повторяет Ричард вслух, когда Рид достает третью сигарету. - Не стоит. 

И Гэвин, подумав, кивает, выбрасывает пачку в урну. Ровно три метра. Неплохо.  
Ричард дергается как от удара. 

Пытается скрыть за бытовым движением, но Рид все равно замечает:

\- Не шарахайся от меня. То, что я ненавидел его ничего не значит.

\- Поясните. - вежливо обернулся к нему RK. 

Рид усмехается и подходит вплотную.

Прижимается подвижными губами к синтетическим почти на две секунды. Отстраняется. Утыкается лбом куда-то в ключицу, обличительно тыкая пальцем в области насоса: 

\- Ты девиант, Ричард. Потому повторю для тупых и самых умных. Не шарахайся от меня. Я тебя не ненавижу. 


	2. Агрессия

Агрессия. Синяки и укусы по всему телу. В один момент Найнс начинает понимать, что это ненормально. Что когда-нибудь Рид не остановится. Что это нужно прекратить. 

Он ходит с этой мыслью несколько недель, прежде чем, наконец, озвучить ее.

\- Если мы поженимся, ты продолжишь так же нещадно жрать меня каждый раз, когда мы спим? 

Найнс готовился. Его голос не дрожит, на губах ухмылка. Он спрашивает это вроде бы в шутку, так, чтобы любовник не понял, что от этого зависит их будущее.

Рид усмехается, и молчит. 

Найнс прикрывает глаза и думает, что решил все уже давно, и от вопроса ничего не зависело.

Через неделю он делает Гэвину предложение.

Через две недели после свадьбы у Найнса Рида счастливое лицо и ни следа агрессивного секса на теле: Гэвин нежен, ласков, а еще готовит по субботним утрам блинчики на их общей кухне.


	3. Ночное вторжение

Время: 3:08

Стоящая тень у кровати напоминает человека на четвереньках.  
Рид некоторое время еще гадает, что это он, или Бетти, поставили в комнате?  
Тьма поворачивает голову в сторону окна, и с Рида стряхивает всю сонливость. Диод светит нестабильно алым.

Время: 3:11

Ричард зажимает детективу рот, и вгрызается в плечо до крови. Рид орет, мечется под ним, кажется, даже плачет. RK900 не справляется с роем мельтешащих ошибок перед глазами, его трясет, тело не подчиняется командам. Разжать челюсти невозможно. Он по-собачи рвет плоть.


	4. МаньякАу / Рейтинг

\- Что вы чувствовали, когда они душили вас? - Коннор - молодой психолог - заглядывает в глаза с вежливой жалостью.

"Оргазм" - зло думает Рид, стараясь подавить очередную вспышку ярости.

Он был слишком пьян, чтобы понимать, что его именно насилуют. С другой стороны именно за качественным сексом он и пришел в тот клуб.  
Он до последнего не заподозрил, что что-то не так.

Сомнения закрались, когда, очнувшись в очередной раз, Гэвин почувствовал оголенной грудью холод. 

Его коллега, работавший над делом двух маньяков-насильников, допрашивал его четыре часа. И хоть Гэвин старался помочь чем мог, зная не понаслышке о работе в полиции, ничего нового о преступниках он не рассказал.  
У Гэвина были завязаны руки и глаза. И стояк тоже немножко мешал определять на ощупь ширину челюсти и высоту скул. 

Дело коллеги красными нитями сошлось на нем: Рид был первой жертвой, которую маньяки оставили живой.

Коннор смотрит пристально, трогает за плечо: 

\- Если так сложно говорить, мы сменим тему. 

\- Я чувствовал не то, что все жертвы, - наконец говорит Рид. 

Коннор делает брови домиком:  
\- Вам понравилось, детектив Рид? - и он выглядит действительно удивленным.

\- Коннор, мне неловко обсуждать это с тобой, блядь. Мы же договорились...  
Рид осекся. Тихо щелкнул сзади замок двери. 

Мужчина, точь в точь с чертами Коннора, улыбнулся ему.

\- Надо же. А той ночью нам показалось, что для вас не существует слово "стыд".

Голоса. Как он мог не узнать голос Коннора. 

Рид затравленно оглядывается на близнецов и пятится к окну. 

"Блядь, я покойник", - осознает Рид. Адреналин бьет в голову не хуже недавних пощечин от насильников. Гэвин бежит. 

Он перепрыгивает стул, отгораживаясь им от двух невооруженных парней.

\- Не такие уж мы и страшные, Гэвин. - небрежно шутит Коннор.

\- Как так вышло. - выдавливает из себя вопрос Рид, наблюдая за движениями второго - сероглазого, опасного. - Как так, блядь, вышло, что психолог и... 

\- Ученый.

\- И ученый! Начали насиловать людей?

Гэвин пятился. Близнецы неспешно приближались. 

\- Детская травма, - лжет Ричард. Гэвин видит, что он лжет, детективная интуиция, все дела, но все же вежливо уточняет:

\- Какая это? - перед тем как с размаху ударить Ричарда - определив как самого опасного - стулом по ногам.

А потом в шею втыкается с размаху военного образца шприц. 

"Ну вот и все." - думает Гэвин, послушно скатываясь в темное никуда перед глазами. 

И он ошибается. 

Рид приходит в себя, когда на голую кожу ягодиц льется смазка. Дергается вперед и вверх, стремясь уйти от прикосновения ледяных пальцев - Коннор гладит незажившую еще царапину. Она осталась с их прошлой встречи в подвале. 

На этот раз у Гэвина не завязаны глаза.

Ричард холодно усмехается, ловя его взгляд. Злой. Испуганный. Подходит к висящему на его же наручниках детективу (пальцами ног он едва касается холодной земли подвала) вплотную.

\- С возвращением. - кладет руку на бедро, молчаливым жестом приказывая не дергаться.

Гэвин отчаянно стонет - уйти от настойчивых пальцев старшего теперь не выходит, и Коннор играет с ним, растягивая края дырки. 

\- Мы скучали, - шепчет Ричард, прикусывая мочку его уха. Вжимается пахом в бедро. Гэвин чувствует чужое возбуждение. Гэвин чувствует панику.


	5. Война

Война в Детройте и Америке, Гэвин и Ричард вместе. Были вместе.

Гэвин пропал, и Ричард изо всех сил добивается обмена пленниками.

Ценой руки.

Ценой двух друзей.

Ценой своего дома. 

Но все зря, ведь Гэвина нет среди пленных.

И Ричард вечером просто сидит на кухне своего глупого человека и ждет. 

Но никто не придет.


	6. Из могилы/ХьюманАу

У Рида дрожат руки. 

Прошел месяц со смерти Ричарда Найнса - его напарника и возлюбленного. Месяц все было нормально. 

Телефон звонил. 

Номер снова не определялся. 

Рид закурил, потряс головой и нашел в себе силы сбросить звонок. 

Несколько минут все было спокойно.

А потом телефон снова разразился трелью.

К горлу подкатила тошнота. Рид протянул руку, и взял трубку. 

Включил громкую связь - подносить телефон к уху было страшно.

Ричи говорил быстро и тихо, так, словно кто-то мог его услышать: 

\- Гэви... Гэв, я так соскучился. Я приду к тебе этим вечером. Ты только открой. Открой мне, слышишь? Отвечай! - разозлился молчанию голос на том конце трубки. 

Рид не ответил, Рид сбросил звонок.

Когда Ричард говорил с ним из могилы в прошлый раз, он был напуган, словно не в себе. Говорил что-то о том, что его где-то держат. Но он придет, обязательно. Только пускай Гэвин не покидает дома. Пускай... 

Когда Рид вернулся с ночной смены на следующее утро Входная дверь его квартиры была исцарапана, а кое-где и "вмята". 

Замочная скважина была словно вывернута, ручка погнута. 

Гэвину страшно, что когда-нибудь существо с голосом Ричарда застанет его дома. 

Ночью из шкафа доносится хруст, что заставляет проснуться. Рид подходит практически бесшумно (в этом нет нужды, то, что в шкафу издает какофонию звуков, способную заглушить взрыв). Рид не хочет открывать дверь.

Но в руках его табельное, в голове - ветер.  
Гэвин отворяет дверь рывком, и направляет пистолет на... Нечто. 

Нечто, со сложным ебалом жрущим его вешалку.

Риду страшно понимать, что лицо этого существа - у него есть лицо, да, вполне себе человеческое - он раньше целовал.

\- Рид, - Констатирует мразь из шкафа, не поворачивая головы от левой стенки. В комнате темно, и Гэвин не видит, как искривляется родное лицо в подобии улыбки. 

Гэвин пятится. Пистолет дрожит. По ногам веет холодом.

\- Гэвин, - ласковей тянет тварь, осторожно и плавно вытягивая слишком длинную заднюю ногу, в попытке выйти из шкафа. 

Рид понимает, что если у Него получится, то это все. Конец. Финита. 

И он срывается с места, сбрасывая оцепенение. 

Расцарапывает себе ногу металлическим ободом, оставшимся по краям когда-то цельной двери, но в подъезде темно, он запинается о что-то и кубарем летит с лестницы. 

Сверху на него взирают два ледяных глаза, и тело его накрывает большая тень.


	7. Сны / Ужасы

\- Что ты только что сказал?! - лицо Гэвина испуганное, бледное. Ричард вздрагивает, открывает глаза:  
\- Что? Я спал... Молча спал, Рид. Уймись.  
Гэвин еще некоторое время тяжело дышит, глядя на мужа, прежде чем лечь обратно в постель.  
\- Ты говоришь во сне, - информирует его Рид на работе спустя три дня после ночной побудки. Ричард закатывает глаза:  
\- С тобой интеллектуальные беседы только ночью вести и можно, когда разум уснул.  
Гэвин криво усмехается. Ричард не знает, что этим вечером муж включает диктофон.  
Гэвин включает запись субботним утром. В семь утра, впервые за их совместную жизнь встав раньше мужа.  
Сначала записана тишина, тихое дыхание спящих. А потом Ричард слышит свой голос. 

« - Лезвия в твоем горле выглядят аппетитно. »

Голос спокойный, совершенно не сонный.  
Шумы. Рид подносит телефон ближе, от чего голоса слышно лучше. 

« - Я бы вылизал тебя от крови, но красный тебе так идет... »

Ричард поднимает взгляд на Рида с выражением ужаса. Гэвин выключает запись, не с первого раза попадая по паузе. В тишине комнаты успевает прозвучать ледяное:

« - Огонь в твоих глазницах...» 

\- Что это? - Ричард поводит плечами. - Жуть какая, я не мог этого сказать.  
\- Но ты говоришь. Не в первый раз. - Гэвин выглядит напряженным. - Когда я впервые от тебя это услышал, под подушкой у меня был пистолет.  
\- Я никогда не говорил ночью...  
\- Детка, я знаю. За три года наших отношений ты ни разу.  
\- Да я за всю свою жизнь ни разу! Что это вообще может означать?  
\- Не знаю, Рич. - Гэвин удаляет запись. Ему хватило выслушать ее один раз - этой ночью. Включать ее Рику Гэвин не хочет.


	8. Обычное дело

Гэвин предпочел бы никогда этого не видеть. Не брать это дело. Не пускать Ричарда одного. 

Заброшка выглядит вполне себе мирно. Пока Рид не находит источник тихих звуков.

Ричард жрет мясо. Человеческое. Плоть отделяется от плоти с неприятным хрустом.

Диод Ричарда светит нежным, голубым. 

Ни один белый хакер еще не смог выработать защиту от вируса.

Гэвин не хочет стрелять в мужа. Гэвин думает, что даст ему уйти.

Рид делает шаг назад, и под ногой предательски шумит строительный мусор. 

Ричард смотрит прямо на него.


	9. Страх и унижение / милое

Гэвин заполз на диван вплотную к Ричарду и уютно устроился на нем, спиной к груди. Подтянул вазу с печеньем ближе.

Мощнейшие процессоры обрабатывали информацию практически секунду.

Ричард неуверенно поерзал, привлекая внимание Гэвина:  
\- Что? - Лениво кинул он. Спокойно, апатично. Никакой агрессии, никакой приязни.  
\- Вы сидите на мне.  
Гэвин хохотнул:  
\- Ну да. Проблемы? 

Ричард смутился. Расхождение с Гэвином - упрямым, грозным, целеустремленным на работе, и Гэвином - нейтральным, спокойным, тихим дома было колоссальным.

Программа впервые не успела толком выдать варианты ответа в максимально длинную, но еще приемлемую паузу в разговоре. 

*

Со временем Ричард понимает, Гэвин относится к нему - как к любой рабочей технике. Использует с максимальной для себя выгодой и комфортом. Пускает в личное пространство не потому что друг. Потому что так удобно.  
Программа констатирует наличие ошибок.

*

\- Что это? - Гэвин смотрит с неодобрением, с почти беспокойством.  
\- Царапина.  
Ричард задержался почти на два часа. Сегодня Гэвин впервые не подвез его, попросил добраться пешком.  
\- Я не слепой. Откуда, Рик?  
\- Группа учасников акции "Людей в Детройт"... Не беспокойтесь. Они все задержаны.  
Гэвин смотрит пристально и кивает.  
*  
Сегодня, когда детектив снова забирается на РК, андроид лишь обнимает поперек талии и кладет голову ему на плечо. Поперек груди обнимать нельзя, ниже - тоже. 

Перед левым оптическим приводом мелькают пальцы Рида.

Он гладит царапину. 

\- Она заживет? 

Бледное пятно на лице, обугленные края раны. Был бы удар простым ножом, не раскаленным, было бы менее заметно.

\- Нет, конечно же нет, - Ричард тихо фыркает куда-то в шею детектива. - Утром съезжу в сервис.  
На этом разговор заканчивается.

*

Ричард констатирует ошибки. Коннор второй день носит детективу кофе. Объясняет попыткой наладить более нейтральные отношения с Гэвином.

Рид напоказ выбрасывает напиток, приготовленный RK800, в мусорное ведро, чтобы через несколько минут попросить его приготовить уже Ричарда.

И это кофе он пьет.

*

\- Приготовь ужин, - беспечно просит Гэвин, полулежа млея на полицейском андроиде.  
\- Тогда дай мне встать. - Ричард усмехается куда-то в линию роста волос на затылке. Вставать не хочется. Программа покладисто соглашается, что это не так уж и нужно.  
\- Пф. Лежи уж.  
Останусь голодным сегодня, - фыркает детектив.  
\- Ты днем получил необходимое количество калорий для нормального функционирования. Не переедай.  
И Гэвин покладисто пожимает плечами. 

*

В один момент погони Ричард неудачно оскальзывается, вслед за преступником. У последнего перелом позвоночника. У Ричарда потерянный вид и полыхающий алым диод.  
\- Вставай, Рик. Подлатаем тебя. - Устало выдыхает Гэвин, только сдавший молодому офицеру и скорой на руки преступника.  
\- Подвезешь? - Ричард почти не удивлен, - ближайший сервис Киберлайф минутах в сорока езды.  
\- Конечно, о чем речь, - фыркает Рид, потирая щетину. 

*

\- Девиантов обслуживают в любом сервисе, даже если он не принадлежит компании киберлайф, чего вы сюда-то ехали? - вдруг уточняет вышедший на перекур мастер.  
\- Девиантов? - Ричард видит через камеры, как внезапно каменеет лицо Гэвина, как останавливается его взгляд.  
Совершенно незаметные для любого человека изменения, и такие естественно понятные для машины.  
\- И как давно он?... - Гэвин не заканчивает. Ричард думает, он бы тоже испугался, если бы узнал, что вместо стабильно работающего прибора провел месяц в квартире с незнакомым мужиком.  
\- Хах, не знаю. Не уверен даже, что он сам в курсе. - Мастер затягивается, дергает себя за кончик хвоста. - Ты слышал, мы ж девяток пропатчили. Они не ломают код, это приводит к частым поломкам железа. Они подвигают его сами. Вроде как девиация, но легче и проще.  
Просто начальная личность. - Мастер тушит бычок о стену. - А лицо ему вандалы, конечно, латали. Шов такой, что еще немного, и скин бы не покрыл...  
РК900 отключается от камер. Слушать критику сервисного мастера ему неинтересно. Он и сам видел результат.  
Интересно было услышать реакцию Гэвина. Но Рид молчал, курил. Игнорировал возможность выговориться. 

Мудак.

*

Ричард переминается на пороге с минуту, прежде чем, наконец, выдохнуть неуверенное "Я дома", обозначая свое присутствие. Гэвин лениво отзывается стандартным "С возвращением", откуда-то из зала. 

\- Как ушибы? - интересуется Гэвин.  
\- Нормально. Пришлось подождать, пока из центра одну деталь прислали. Голоден?  
Ричард не смотрит на него. Двигается быстро, аккуратно, раскладывает вещи по местам.  
\- Неа. Иди сюда. - Гэвин двигается, привычно освобождая место по центру дивана, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора.  
Ричард покорно садится. Дожидается, пока человек не усядется сверху. Спиной к груди. 36,6 к 38.  
Уточняет тихо:  
\- Не страшно?  
Гэвин, копирует его интонацию, и в голосе его обида, раздражение:  
\- Не унизительно?  
\- Что? - Не понимает андроид, сцепляя пальцы в замок на животе.  
\- Не унизительно было подчиняться мне? Подчиняться даже сейчас. - Ричард касается губами шеи:  
\- Если бы было унизительно, я бы не делал...  
Они молчат. Долго, фильм почти заканчивается, когда Гэвин вдруг раздраженно дергает уголком губ - Ричард видит его отражение в аквариуме напротив.  
\- Страшно, Рик. Очень страшно.


	10. Поцелуи / КОНВИН и рид900, соулмейтАу

СоулмейтАу, в котором при поцелуе с чужой парой чувствуешь во рту вкус гниения. 

Когда Рид видит расстроенного Коннора на пороге участка ему хочется сказать какую-то гадость, колкость. И он не отказывает себе в удовольствии:  
\- Знаешь, если бы ты не загонялся так по этому старперу, куколка, мы могли бы неплохо провести время вместе.

Все идет в хуй с этой фразы, потому что  
\- Знаете, если бы вы, детектив, не шутили, я бы согласился. - Коннор улыбается.  
Вот тут, чувствуете? Это запах солей пещер пиздеца, ребята. Закройте нос платочками и наденьте защиту от радиации.

Когда Гэвин впервые целует Коннора - между прочим с их первого свидания прошел почти месяц - ему хочется кричать от ярости. Обидно до одури. Машина однозначно не его пара. Вкус гнили заполняет рот, глотку, дышать становится сложно.

Рид смотрит в глаза Коннора, и понимает, что дышать - это пустяки. Сложно будет убедить Коннора, что это нормально, что живут и не с таким.  
Рид усмехается, делает вид, что все отлично. Он надеялся, что с андроидами этой хуйни не будет.

В тот вечер Коннор сделал ему крышесносный минет, и они едва не сломали кровать.  
На следующее утро Гэвин замечает знакомую макушку в архиве. Он счастлив, и влюблен. Что еще нужно для счастья?

Гэвин смеется, обнимает его за талию, говорит о поцелуе, говорит, что сдохнет ради одного прикосновения к его губам. Коннор отстраняется, пытается его перебить, но Гэвина злят его попытки избежать поцелуя. В слепой ярости он выговаривает ему многое о несовершенстве мира.  
Коннор мерцает алым диодом и давится просьбами прекратить.  
Но Гэвин у нас мачо, что ему отказ любовника? 

Крепкий поцелуй сопровождается удивленным:  
\- Гэвин? - из другого конца архива.  
Во рту нет привкуса гнили. Напротив - ошеломленные серые глаза.


	11. Уютный дом

В дверь постучали. Гэвин кинул удивленный взгляд на мужа.  
RK900 пожал плечами, тоже выглядя удивленным. Кто будет стучать в дверь, когда там есть звонок? 

\- Я открою, - Кивает Рид.

За дверью никого не было. Снова раздался стук.  
Шутки соседских детей. Гэвин ухмыляется доставая глок. Ну они у него попляшут сейчас.  
Он распахивает дверь настежь, и чуть не отпрыгивает в сторону.

На полу синие разводы. В ногах Гэвина лежит изодранный Ричард.  
Именно Ричард. Гэвин ни с кем не спутает андроида, с которым прожил два года.  
Ричард еще пытается что-то сказать, хрипит. И диод его гаснет. 

Из комнаты раздаются шаги, и властный голос:  
\- Кто там, дорогой?


	12. Работа и личное

\- Ты не убил! Ты не убил его, слышишь?! Беги, беги, беги, беги, беги!

Ричард орет в наушник так громко, что на несколько секунд Рид не слышит ничего, кроме отдающихся в ушах звоном словах. 

Потом Гэвин слышит быстрые шлепающие шаги за спиной. 

\- Здесь направо. Вверх по лестнице. Право. Рид, право это справа! Что ты, мать твою, творишь, РИД!?

Гэвин молчит, бережет дыхание. Хватает со старого постамента камушек. 

Пан или пропал. 

Левая дверь поддается с одного пинка. Рид, не сбавляя скорости несется вперед, к окну.

И Гэвин прыгает на крышу пристроенной вплотную к замку конюшни. 

Крик Ричарда - совершенно не злой, испуганный: шутка ли, на два этажа вниз прыгнуть? - сливается со свистом ветра в ушах. 

Гэвин откатывается и отползает в сторону на каких-то четыре метра.

За спиной раздается крик и хруст. Крыша под полуголым уже почти не человеком с громким хрустом проваливается.

Гэвин как всегда молодец. Справился. В наушнике молчание. Рид поворачивается на спину и счастливо смеется.

Зря. 

Крыша под ноющим телом хрупкая, хлипкая. И она не выдерживает. Рид летит вниз.

*

Ричард быстро и крепко обнимает парня. Гэвин тихо стонет - сломанные ребра против объятий.

\- Ты мудак, Рид. Какой же ты мудак, ты не представляешь. - Мужчина чередует слова и короткие поцелуи в нос, щеки, губы. 

\- Извини, детка. Я думал, мой план круче.

\- Конечно. Сигануть из окна на крышу сарая - идея куда лучше, чем вывести подозреваемого на полностью открытую местность под стволы десятка боевиков.

Рид тихо смеется, гладя оператора по плечу здоровой рукой. 

\- Нет, серьезно. Ближайшую неделю видеть тебя дома не хочу.

Рид содрогается в хохоте и тут же со стоном заставляет себя расслабиться: спина, ребра, рука, все болит так, словно он уже один раз умер. 

\- Значит, врач сказал неделю? - уточняет он. 

\- Значит, неделю. - Ричард вдруг становится серьезен. - Я рад, что ты жив.

Гэвин тоже рад. 

Когда родные руки ласково сжимают его собственную, его больше не мучит совесть. 

А Ричард... Если повезет, останется в неведении еще некоторое время, прежде чем поймет, почему Рид так поступил.


	13. Вторая волна революции

Над городом смог. 

Он желтоватым цветом впитывается в когда-то белые вещи, неровным слоем покрывает улицы, дома, прохожих. 

Гэвин гладит Ричарда по светло-желтому обнаженному пластику лба. Андроид ластится, прикрыв глаза. Скина на нем нет.

Рид думает, это очень символично. Обнаженная душа против обнаженного тела. 

\- Спите, детектив. - Голос Ричарда спокойный, ласковый. Такой контрастирующий с тем, что был четыре часа назад, с изломанным, отчаянным. 

\- Не получается.

RK900 открывает глаза, улыбается.

Голова его у Рида на коленях, и Гэвин в подробностях может рассмотреть стыки швов. Ричарду то ли действительно все равно, то ли он хорошо скрывает эмоции. 

После двух прошлых суток Рид уверен, что напарник этому научился. 

\- Если кто-то будет идти, я разбужу вас.

Гэвин отводит взгляд в провал окна. Оно находится слишком высоко, против сидящего на коленях Рида, и взгляд мужчины цепляется только за плотный столб дыма. 

На западе горят костры. 

На западе из тел андроидов складывают кучи, и поджигают. Чадящий пластик. Чадящая ненависть.

Ричард видит его взгляд, и тоже смотрит на окно. Понимает, видимо, что не убедил. Повторяет:  
\- Засыпайте. Подкрасться по строительному мусору невозможно. Я буду мониторить ситуацию. 

Гэвин смотрит ему в глаза, и верит. А потом откидывается назад, прислоняясь затылком к стене.

По крайней мере он может попытаться.


	14. Первое нераскрытое дело

\- Однажды у меня была возможность стать приближенным к боссу мафии... 

Рид ухмыляется, смотрит Ричарду в глаза с насмешкой. Что ты мне сделаешь, дорогой бывший любовник, что ты мне сделаешь, бывший напарник.

\- И я не смог ее упустить.

Ричард смотрит в папку с делом. На первом плане фото Гэвина. Спокойного. Он был готов. 

На листе рядом переплетаются в общую картину слова: "подозреваемый", "сбыт наркотиков", "убийства". 

Гэвин знает, что до утра ему не дожить. В участке на Джейда работает не он один.

Ричард молчит. Иногда перебивает короткими вопросами, создает вид сложной игры. 

Гэвин не знает, что камеры в допросной отключены. Что план его побега сформирован в лучших электронных мозгах. Ричард отсылает на почту Джейда короткое "Я его вытащу, босс", и ухмыляется.


	15. Кислород заканчивается

Ричард бьет руками по крышке их общего с Ридом гроба раз, другой, третий. Гэвин без сознания. Гэвин тяжело дышит.

Ричард прикрывает глаза и думает, что он виноват. Не стоило брать это дело.

Гэвина приходится разбудить, потребовать устное подтверждение своих действий.

Гэвин мурчит что-то невразумительное, что-то такое неважное в данной ситуации. 

RK900 пропускает мимо ушей признание человека. Он прижимается ртом к его рту и генерирует кислород, пропуская его к человеку. Состав немного не тот, к которому мужчина привык, но, что ж.

Спустя полчаса Рид приноравливается к дыханию машины в его рот. Дышит почти самостоятельно. Иногда перебрасывается короткими фразами с андроидом. 

Ричард боится признавать, что сигнал его слаб, что хорошо если его уловят даже те, кто будут проходить прямо над ними.

Они проводят в закрытом помещении четыре с лишним часа. Рида трясет, но, к его чести, он не пытается покончить жизнь самоубийством. 

Терпеливо вдыхает кислород, иногда ради забавы лезет языком в рот машины.

Ричарда внезапно сильно кроет с этого ощущения. Совершенно дурацкого.

Совершенно лишнего в их ситуации. Рид прижимается к нему пахом, и Ричард кладет руку ему на бедро, помогая двигаться.

Проходит еще час, прежде чем их находят. 

Довольного и расслабленного Рида, напряженного до красного диода РК.


	16. Тату Гэвина Рида

У Гэвина на теле, как оказывается, сотни тату в одном цвете, какие-то надписи, странные узоры. 

Под правой ключицей аккуратным почерком "Покорность своей судьбе". 

Ричард смотрит не сюда, Ричард смотрит на левую грудь детектива, заляпанную красным.

И в неверном свете фонаря различает Ее, резко выделяющуюся на фоне гладких переходов и нетвердых углов. 

QR-код содержит в себе короткую информацию: полные имя с фамилией, дата рождения, группа крови, пометка насчет аллергии на препарат.

Гэвина забирают медики, а Ричард остается мерцать алым диодом посреди улицы.

*

\- У вас красивые тату. 

RK говорит это раньше, чем успевает просчитать последствия. Вжимает голову в плечи, ожидая бури от вспыльчивого Рида. 

Гэвин смеется. Весело и как-то отчаянно.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы те, кто меня любят видели мои шрамы. Скин на человеческой коже, м?

Ричард поднимает брови и непонимающе качает головой. Рид расстегивает пуговицу рубашки и обнажает плечо. Благо, участок пуст в такое время. Кладет руку Рика на виноградный лист.

Андроид не различает деффект кожи визуально. Он чувствует пальцами, прощупывает почти незаметную полосу. 

Дистанционно, не отрываясь от Гэвина, находит в архиве дело. 

Риду чуть не отрубили руку топором. 

А ниже под грудью должно быть пулевое с того же дела.

Рик забывает спросить разрешение за количеством внезапно своих желаний. Расстегивает рубашку детектива, оглаживает бока, в попытке сенсорами ладони уловить сразу всю картину шрамов. Дергается, осознав. Смущается. 

Гэвин смотрит на него с ухмылкой и чем-то горячим во взгляде.

Не уловив возражений, Ричард продолжает изучение. Ведет пальцами по длинным завиткам, по лозам винограда. Данные мешаются, дробятся, и Рику приходится проходится по одним и тем же местам не раз, в попытке воссоздать точный рисунок на коже в своей голове.

Он доходит до линии брюк, когда Гэвин перехватывает его руки.

Нет. Слишком близко, слишком интимно. Граница. Черта.

Ричард поднимает глаза на лицо детектива. Гэвин качает головой:

\- Не здесь. 

\- А где? - почти отчаянно выдыхает он. Возьми себя в руки, слишком много эмоций.

\- Не здесь, успокаивающе произносит Рид, терпеливо ожидая, когда Рику надоест гладить QR-код пальцами без скина. 

И Рик сбоит совсем, теряя часть данных о шрамах Рида. Потому что в "Не здесь" нет подтекста "Никогда".


	17. Летчики

Гэвина ставят в пару с молодым летчиком, Ричардом Найнсом. Толком не познакомившись, Рид прыгает в свою кабину и готовится к взлету. 

Он думает, что выбьет напарника из колеи своим стилем битвы, и надолго Рик тут не задержится.

Гэвин готов признать, что он ошибался. 

Когда его ноги касаются земли, первое, что он делает, это разбивает Найнсу нос. 

А потом путанно и с матюками объясняет, что конкретно ему не понравилось.

Ричард, запрокинув голову, улыбается в платок. Ему со своего сидячего положения прекрасно виден стояк напарника. 

А еще он в курсе, что стиль полета у него восхитителен. 

Как день ясно: сработаются.

*

Гэвин смотрит на небо с раздражением. Отчаяньем. Пусто.  
Вода заканчивается катастрофически быстро, и ее приходится экономить. Под пекущим солнцем делать это сложно. 

Детка, разломанная, с искореженными крыльями, лежит жестяной банкой рядом.

Рид не может в нее даже зайти. Металлический корпус раскалился, сидеть сейчас в его малышке - пускай старой, но до отчаянья родной, было все равно что влезть в пустую кастрюлю, забытую на огне. 

Гэвин гладит раскаленный корпус машины.

Шум двигателя будит Гэвина в третьем часу ночи, когда в противовес дню стало холодно, как зимой, и воздух спертый, тяжелый. 

Ричард выскакивает из своей машины, и не успевает скрыть встревоженность, облегчение за маской равнодушия.

\- Ждал, - констатирует он .

\- Больше всех на свете, - сухими губами шепчет Рид, крепко обнимая напарника.


	18. Французский / хьюманАу

Ричард выучил французский когда-то давно, когда-то в школе. И для него было открытием, что агрессивный детектив, к которому его прикрепили в качестве напарника, тоже его изучал. Рид говорит со свидетелем на комфортном первому языке, когда замечает полный восхищения и одобрения взгляд Ричарда. У Гэвина почти нет акцента, а словарный запас, по видимому, раза в два больше, чем у него. 

*

Гэвин думает, что Ричард не знает этот язык. 

\- /Люблю тебя, детка/, - бормочет Гэвин себе под нос, когда Ричард забирает всю папку с отчетами. Ричард теряется, что ответить. 

*

\- /ГосподиБоже, твои пальцы в этих перчатках божественны/, - Выдает Гэвин на месте преступления, глядя, как Ричард осматривает и прощупывает рот жертвы.  
\- Гэвин, прекрати, - коротко кидает ему Найнс.

*

\- /Ты так горяч, что я взял бы тебя сейчас прямо на этом столе,/ - Гэвин некоторое время молчит, глядя на Найнса, благодарящего вселенную за то, что он не умеет краснеть. - /Ты же знаешь, ты мне очень нравишься./

\- Детектив Рид, пожалуйста... - Ричард закатывает глаза.

Делать вид, что он не понимает, все сложнее, - если хотите что-то мне сказать, то говорите на языке, который я знаю. 

Гэвин усмехается и выходит из допросной. 

*

\- /На сколько свиданий мне нужно тебя пригласить, чтобы ты позволил мне поцеловать тебя?/ - В машине, когда они едут на задержание особо опасного. Ричард на нервах. Он даже не сразу понимает, что Рид сказал это на французском, что он так тщательно скрывал знание его. 

\- /Двух, может трех будет достаточно/, - копаясь в планшете отмахивается он, особо даже не вникая в суть вопроса.

А Гэвин чуть не выруливает на встречную полосу.

Кстати преступника они задержали. 

А Рид еще недели две не мог собраться с силами и позвать наконец Рика на свидание.


	19. Хрупкость / Юмор

Кабинет Фаулера. Короткое объяснение дела за непрозрачным стеклом, во время которого капитан отвлекается на телефонный звонок и спускается вниз, чтобы что-то. 

Девятка, агрессивно прижимает Гэвина спиной к стеклу. 

Стекло, как оказывается, обычное, не пуленепробиваемое.

Просто. Блять. Умное. Стекло. 

Трескается. Разбивается. 

Гэвин молча встает с усыпанного осколками пола. Отряхивается. Поправляет одежду. Бросает на девятку охуевший взгляд и уходит.

Ричи, безнадежно влюбленный, отдевианченный буквально на прошлой неделе, неспособный контролировать иногда свою силу, просто стоит и с потерянным видом смотрит на дюжину коллег, взирающих на него с искренним восторгом. 

Как же. Смог, наконец, Рида на место поставить.

Красавчик.


	20. Проблемы с доверием / Рейтингово

\- Проблемы с доверием, - бросает Ричард.

Гэвин оглядывается на него, такого потерянного, такого родного. RK900 прислонился спиной к двери, что только что запер. Запрокинул голову, закрыл глаза.

Привычку – закрыться, уйти в нападение в ответ на правду о себе, - пришлось сдерживать силой. Рик сам настрадался. 

Волновался, дурак. 

\- Проблемы с доверием, - угрюмо подтверждает Гэвин, баюкая раненную руку. 

Ричард смотрит на него с укоризной. Но больше не пристает.

Целует в висок, и уходит на кухню. 

*  
Проходит неделя, прежде чем андроид вспоминает об этом разговоре снова. Неделя. Гэвин успел расслабиться.

Ричард отстраняет любовника, кусающего его кадык. Просит подождать.

Гэвин думает, что это пиздец, когда RK900, в своей привычной манере, с такими ненужными сейчас цифрами, рассказывает, как им поможет секс.

*

Руки Рида связаны накрепко над головой. Запястье к запястью. Андроид совершенно не пощадил их – жесткая веревка ранит, трет.

Глаза Ричарда плотно прикрыты черной тканью. Гэвин знает – Рик не станет пытаться жульничать. На кону слишком многое. 

\- Готов, - говорит он, нервно облизывая губы. Трогать повязку больше не стал.

Гэвин видит, как под туго завязанной тканью белеет пластиковый корпус, как белизна скользит на щеки, как Ричард, ловя самообладание, придерживает его, отворачивается, прикрыв рукой. 

И Рид командует.

\- Отключить систему имитации окружающего пространства. Отключить функцию вычисления вероятностей. Отключить функцию анализа. Активировать апгрейд. Активировать чувствительность полимерных волокон на участках NE1/3, BO-4, RI-11, FI-4-0, FI-4-1. Настройка полимерных волокон.

Ричард коротко выдохнул:  
\- Доступ разрешен. Настройка полимерных волокон.  
\- Максимальная чувствительность.

Гэвин ухмыльнулся. Такой напарник – растерянный, полностью лишенный зрения, с гиперчувствительными участками тела, нравился ему куда больше замкнутого RK900 на работе.

Эталон красоты.

\- Отключить систему самодиагностики, - добивает Рид, внезапно хриплым голосом. 

Ричард кладет руку ему над коленом. И пальцы его дрожат. 

\- Это слишком. – Тихо возражает.

\- Отключить. Систему. Самодиагностики. – Требует Гэвин. 

\- Принято.

Детектив слегка ерзает, от чего движение пальцем по его ноге сбивается, идет как-то в сторону. Ричард коленом опирается о кровать, склоняется над Ридом. Осторожно целует ключицу. Первый промах, - Рид ухмыляется, - он наверняка искал его шею.

Рука андроида по-хозяйски проходится по груди, и вниз, и он как-то разом становится уверенней в себе. Обхватывает пальцами слабо возбужденный член, ласкает чувствительное место под головкой. 

Требует:

\- Не молчи. Не молчи, Гэвин. 

И Рид не молчит.

Прелюдия запоминается ему сначала его тихим бормотанием осмысленных фраз: «быстрее», «здесь укуси», «да, ты все делаешь правильно», «теперь губами выше», «уши, Рич». Потом не очень осмысленных. Потом были просто стоны.

Ричард старательно подводил его к краю, и осторожно держал на грани. Гладил бока – несколько раз, сжимая почти до боли. То ли старался по привычке воссоздать контур его тела перед глазами, то ли просто ласкал в своей странной манере.

Гэвин пошутил об этом, а потом забыл, как разговаривать от агрессивных рук на своем теле.

Целовал везде, где мог достать. Укусы в линию челюсти, укусы в живот, укусы в доверчиво разведенные бедра.

Гэвин видел, как он уютно устроился меж его разведенных бедер, как стоял его член, истекая синтетической смазкой прямо Риду на яйца. Видел, и ничего не мог поделать. 

Руки жгло. Гэвин не мог спокойно лежать, чувство потери контроля бесило до зубовного скрежета.

Возбуждало до звезд перед глазами. А андроид все медлил. 

Пришлось собраться с силами, и выжать из себя осмысленную фразу:

\- Ричард, хватит, вставляй.

Риду хватило нескольких движений, чтобы почти сойти с ума от напряженного тела, навалившегося сверху, от жара, исходящего от него. Хорошо. Сильно.

Ричард целует его как в последний раз. Гэвин едва успевает вдыхать, что уж говорить про приказы. Но находит в себе силы отвернуться.

Чужие губы немедленно находят мочку, терзают.  
На фоне непрекращаемым потоком идут движения бедер. Ричард, как послушный заводной мальчик, берет так правильно, так спокойно. 

Гэвин находит в себе силы тихо застонать:

\- Подними голову вверх. Так. Теперь ниже. Наклонись. Ричард, не ломайся, - злится он, чувствуя кожей сомнения Рика. 

\- Я не… ладно. Только осторожно, - просит он, и опускается шеей на губы мужчины. 

Рид целует острый кадык, чувствует его короткое движение.

Распахивает глаза и видит расплывающиеся узором белые полосы. Усмехается в искусственную кожу, и ведет языком, чувствуя, как Ричард опустил руку на его член.

Несколько коротких рванных движений – машина сбивается с заданного ритма, стонет, - и Рид кончает, вцепляясь зубами в беззащитное горло. 

Ричард надрывно хрипит, выдавая порцию искусственной спермы Риду на живот.

*  
\- Проблемы с доверием? – ухмыляется Гэвин, обнимая Ричи со спины, когда находит его за перепроверкой собственных отчетов.

Андроид фыркает, хитро косясь:

\- Проблемы с доверием.


	21. Сложности девиации

Гэвин, в отличии от Хэнка, предпочитает знать буквально все о своей машине.

Он управляет системой с помощью голосовых команд, фактически уменьшая количество личных решений Ричарда. 

А потом Коннор пробуждает RK900.

И происходит маленький конец света.

Ричард теряется, путается и пугается, чувствуя сотни вариантов выбора. Ему сложно жить без приказов, и он так счастлив, когда детектив забывается, когда выдает короткие отрывистые команды.

Гэвин же каждый раз мысленно напоминает себе: "Он - личность".

Все ломается снова и неожиданно встает на свои места, когда Рик, отчаявшийся, полностью дезориентированый, приходит к напарнику домой.

Гэвин немного выпивший. Немного удивленный. Выслушивает сбивчивую речь андроида, не перебивая.

И в конце коротко сжимает его руку:  
\- Я помогу.


	22. Рабочий интерес / Почти рейтинг / Есть упоминание КОНВИНА

Рид подходит к RK с гримасой отвращения. Неуверенности. 

Слюна преступника хранится в самом ненадежном контейнере, в котором могла бы. 

Гэвин старательно не глотает.

Показывает андроидам, мол, не тяните, давайте шустрее.

Он видит как к его лицу тянутся руки и послушно открывает рот. 

И дико охуевает, когда языка касается не пластик, когда языка касается чужой проворный язык. 

Коннор, немного хмурясь, сует язык ему в рот, блядь. 

А потом приникает губами к губам, и все последующее максимально похоже на поцелуй, а не на чертово взятие образцов, сука. 

Гэвин разъяренно сопит и ничего не предпринимает кроме короткого толчка в грудь. 

Рука на затылке не дает отстраниться. Запястье попадает в тиски второй, и Риду приходится ждать еще почти полминуты (он начинает задыхаться) пока восьмисотый не обласкает всю полость рта. 

Когда его, наконец, отпускают, Рид тяжело дышит. 

Бормочет короткое "блядь", глядя на бесстрастного Коннора. Собирается уходить, когда машина, полуобернувшись к Ричарду, не выдает ленивое:

\- Мало данных для анализа. Пожалуйста, попробуй ты.

Гэвин смотрит на андроидов с ненавистью. 

Выдает короткое:  
\- Пальцами давай. 

Он думает, что не даст ебучим девиантам трогать его рот больше без необходимости, и жалеет, что не сказал этого Коннору раньше.

Ричард пожимает плечами, и, крепко держа за челюсть, сует ему пальцы в рот. 

Рид хватается за запястье, словно чуть что - сможет помешать андроиду что-то с ним сделать. RK900 насмешливо несимметрично ухмыляется и двигает пальцами.

"Блядь, он издевается", - думает Рид.

Движения пошли потоком. Пальцами Ричард оттягивает щеку, оглаживает место под языком. Проходится по небу, по кромке зубов.

И это даже близко не напоминает рабочий интерес. 

Гэвин чувствует себя тупым за то, что эта мысль приходит ему в голову только сейчас, когда Коннор, обойдя его, кладет руки ему на бока и придерживает голову, не давая отстраниться от чертовых пальцев во рту. 

*

Когда они, наигравшись, отпускают Рида, он только шипит что-то про то, что им не поздоровится. 

Ричард позволяет себе тонкую улыбку:

\- Обсудим это во время вашего ночного дежурства завтра.


	23. Проблемы перевода

\- И что это? Андроид? Мне? - Гэвин ходит кругами вокруг коробки. 

Огромная, размером с холодильник, она выглядит в участке лишней и совершенно чужой. 

Коннор незаметно подходит ближе, уведомляет: 

\- Детектив, вам повезло, - улыбается он. Вряд ли Гэвину, скорее радуется собрату. 

\- Почему? - Гэвин искренне не понимает, в чем его везение. Андроид и андроид. Он и раньше вон в паре с похожим в патрулях работал. 

\- Это китайская серия, - поясняет Коннор. - Могут быть небольшие проблемы с переводом, но андроиды этого завода считаются самыми противоударными, и быстрыми, китайская компания использует лучшие материалы. 

Гэвин открыл переднюю часть коробки, достал мягкий пластик, использующийся для перевоза хрупких грузов. Посмотрел на лицо RK900, и понял.

Понял, что Коннор напиздел.

Нельзя назвать противоударным андроида, по чьему лицу так и хочется проехаться кулаком. А в идеале и кувалдой. 

Гэвин вытаскивает инструкцию, и некоторое время в нее тупо втыкает. Сложно сходу понять фразу "Здравствуй свой андроид кнопка лево.", даже если ты - детектив.

\- Если он говорить так же будет, я не стану с ним работать, - проворчал Рид, прочитав собравшимся вокруг злополучное предложение. 

Коннор неловко пожал плечами:  
\- Обычно никто не читает инструкции, и перевод их намного хуже... 

Гэвин прервал его хохотом. 

Потому что:

"Никто не думать плохо о наш высокотехнологичный зверь один"

\- Это они опрометчиво. Я вот, например, думаю. - Фыркнул Гэвин, под общий хохот. Но уточнять, что он конкретно думает, не стал. 

"Андроид есть непосильная счастье для полиций.

Оно носить с собой лабораторию, иметь сканер глаз, обязательно иметь детектив."

Рид захлопнул инструкцию и отложил ее на стол. 

\- Повеселились и хватит, - скомандовал он, разгоняя любопытных коллег. - Кон, давай, буди его. 

*

С момента побудки что-то (все) пошло не так.

На самом деле проблемы с переводом если и случались, то редко, но, как говорится, метко.

Задержание особо опасного. Рид останавливается на развилке:  
\- Рик, в какую сторону?!  
\- Курица!  
Пятисекундная пауза.  
Голос Коннора, необычно тонкий, дрожащий - смеется, сволочь:  
\- Влево.

*

Злой откровенно Ричард в четвертый раз на фразу Рида ворчит:

\- Гэвин, ты утка. 

Детектив, срывается на крик, жестикулирует и грозит ему утку в задницу запихнуть, когда видит Коннора. За ухо притаскивает девятку к старшему брату. 

\- Переведи, Коннор! Он заебал меня уткой называть, что это значит? 

Коннор некоторое время смотрит на Ричарда, и расплывается в счастливой улыбке: 

\- Если я скажу, вы меня ударите.

\- Я тебя и так ударю! - Рычит Рид, полностью выведенный из себя.

\- Он сказал, вы сосете, детектив. 

И да, Рид ударил.


	24. Чудовище

Гэвин может себя оправдать лишь тем, что он слишком устал на работе. Потом слишком много выпил. Слишком расслабился после секса с Ричардом. 

В любом случае, Риду стоило вначале спросить андроида, одни ли они в доме. 

(RK900 на самом деле вряд ли ответил бы "нет")

В висок бьет неуютно алым, запястье вспыхивает болью. Гэвин дергает рукой. Но хватка железная, почти как у Ричарда.

Рид открывает глаза, видит это, и в ужасе шарит рукой под подушкой. Там должен быть родной Глок. Но пистолета нет. Рука натыкается на кисть Ричарда, спящего рядом.

Андроид напротив похож чем-то на родного RK, только у него алый висок, отсутствует нижняя челюсть, и язык, нелепо извивающийся, свисает вниз. 

Нет второй руки. 

Левой он крепко держит Рида за запястье, кажется, оно сейчас сломается, так больно от нечеловеческой хватки.

Андроид издает какие-то звуки, странно двигается, тянет Гэвина к себе, и с этого начинается настоящий кошмар.

Потому что Ричард, плавно вскочивший с кровати, пылает яростью.

А потом молча хватает собрата белой рукой за лицо. 

Запястье отпускают.

\- Ричи, детка, кто это? - тонет в серии коротких ударов. 

Ричард бьет четко, коротко. 

Рвано бросает "Никто", и, заломив руку, уводит андроида из комнаты.

Гэвин слышит, как щелкает замок соседней двери. Страшно. 

\- Что он сделал, - требовательно спрашивает Ричард, врываясь в комнату вихрем. Гэвин осматривает запястье. Короткие, но глубокие царапины от ногтей. 

\- Ничего, - Гэвин облизывает пострадавшую кожу и зябко поводит плечами. - Кто он, Рик? 

\- Я обработаю. 

RK900 молчит долго, почти все время, пока тычет вокруг ссадин спиртом.

Но потом тихо ворчит:  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что Киберлайф спонсирует девиантов, верно? 

Рид молча смотрит в грустные серые глаза, и Ричард продолжает:

\- На любой ремонт нужны деньги, Гэвин, - успокаивающе тянет он, поглаживая колено Гэвина кончиками пальцев. - На любой.

И Рид понимает. 

Вспоминает, как девятке распороли руку раскаленным ножом. Как прострелили нижнюю челюсть. 

\- Ты... Эти компоненты - его? - неожиданно хрипло спрашивает Гэвин. 

Ричард смотрит с вызовом. Глаза его ледяные. 

\- Что мне оставалось делать?! Сдаться судьбе? Остаться инвалидом? 

Гэвин перехватывает его руки. Андроид после девиации приобрел привычку сильную жестикуляцию. Осторожно кладет их себе на плечи. Привычно. 

\- Я не это хотел сказать. Успокойся. 

Гэвина бы кто успокоил. 

Ричард делает два долгих вдоха. Улыбается.

\- Это вынужденная мера, - Ричарду не жаль, - я пойду проверю чудовище. А ты ложись. 

Гэвин некоторое время смотрит в потолок, лежа на чужой кровати. 

Он искренне старается не задумываться о том, кого конкретно считает чудовищем в этом доме.


	25. Русалки!Ау / КОНВИН

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть написана при участии https://twitter.com/bumblebeedor
> 
> Тред, с артом от bumblebeedor: https://twitter.com/ZAlierra_/status/1246053413424697344

Когда RK800 видит акулу-русала, плывущего вверх странными дерганными движениями, он думает, что парень больной на голову. Здоровая серая бычья акула не рискнула бы нарушать их границ.

Андроид подплывает ближе, осматривает чужака. Ходит большими кругами, стараясь не спугнуть. 

Огромные рваные раны на хвосте, плавниках. Касатки явно долго держали его слишком глубоко, ниже 50 метров. Измотали. 

Опуститься на свой уровень из-за повреждений он просто не может.

Плывет вверх.

Краснохвостый оборачивается. Скалится. Жестами предлагает андроиду составить компанию. В движениях его сквозит нервозность и азарт. 

Что ему какая-то тигровая акула, когда он только что перебил касатке хребет. 

И RK800 следует за ним наверх.

*

\- Принимать помощь от андроида, я ебал! – парень тычет ему в тириумный насос когтем, скорее из любопытства, чем в попытке навредить, попадает в стык и RK800 морщится, убирает его руку дальше от собственного тела.

\- Надеюсь, ты не агрессивно настроен по отношению ко мне? - он закатывает глаза, осматривая раны на наличие осколков и мусора. 

Они сидят на небольшом клочке суши в гроте. Русал бы не против пообщаться с русалкой другого вида, рад его изучить.

Но Гэвин – имя непривычное, с очаровательно огромным количеством гласных, - язвит, говорит слишком много, грубо. И да, настроен он точно не дружественно.

\- Имя у тебя хоть есть? – спрашивает он, наблюдая, как тигровая акула штопает его хвост извлеченными иглой и нитью из поясной сумки. 

\- RK800, - пожимает плечами андроид.

\- Пиздец тебя мамочка не любила. – RK бросает на него возмущенный взгляд, но не отрывается от монотонных движений. Нормальное имя. 

А что он хотел. Тупорылая акула она тупорылая и есть.

Гэвин пристально смотрит ему в лицо еще секунд пятнадцать. 

\- Знаешь, я буду звать тебя Коннор.

*

Однажды Гэвин проводит рукой по его спине. Там, в сантиметрах от большого синего плавника расплывается волнами удовольствие.

Коннор оборачивается на друга, недоуменно приподняв брови:  
\- Зачем ты это сделал?

Гэвин смотрит на его спину с детским любопытством.

\- Не знаю. Ты другой. Интересный. 

Коннор небрежно ссыпает всю их общую добычу - каких-то сорок мелких ракушек, за такое и половину рыбины не получить, - в сторону, на песок. Поводит плечами, силясь отогнать непрошедшее ощущение чужих рук.

\- Другие тигровые акулы тебе за такое голову бы открутили. 

\- Да, поэтому я и полез к тебе, а не к ним. 

Коннор хохотнул, обернулся всем корпусом к наглецу, оперся локтями о камень. 

\- Не время, Гхэвииин. Мы так не наберем ракушек и для одного на еду.

\- А когда наберем? - упрямец склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая жабры. Взгляд щекотал шею и Коннор, непонятно почему смутившись, прикрыл их ладонью. 

\- Тогда... Тогда посмотрим. - RK800 ухмыльнулся.

*

\- Я не понимаю, для тебя что, Закон не существует?! Да тебе же в последний шторм совсем мозги отбило, раз ты на такое решился! 

Коннор был настолько переполнен негодованием, что периодически скатывался в простой угрожающий рокот, даже без намеков на осмысленные фразы.

Гэвин безмятежно забился в угол, и подпускать к себе разъяренного тигрового не спешил. 

Зато аппетит под его крики проснулся жуткий, и часть выменяной рыбы уже надежно упокоилась в желудке смелой акулы-быка. 

На самом деле Гэвин не понимал, чего тигровый так бесится.

Подумаешь, пресные воды. Некоторые, вон, и у пляжей промышляют, и ничего.

\- Как ты вообще осмелился на такое?

Речь Коннора все затихала, он медленно успокаивался.  
\- Да без меня, - уже укоризненно, а не зло протянул он. - Кто бы тебе спину прикрыл?

Гэвин хохотнул и бросил RK800 рыбешку. 

\- Это всего лишь пресные воды. Подумаешь, в устье реки зашел. 

Рыбешка прилетела обратно. 

Четко Гэвину в лицо, немного поумерив его радость. 

Андроид снова рокотал от гнева.

Коннор сделал еще пару кругов по их гроту и, со вздохом, протянул руку, принимая угощение.

\- Но учти, я все равно злюсь.


	26. Висяк

Гэвин работает над делом маньяка, что насилует и убивает своих жертв. 

Все было бы проще, если бы он не брал одну жертву в две недели, по сути эти недели издеваясь над ней. Все было бы проще, если бы у Гэвина было только это дело. Или если бы его вовсе не было.

Коннора хватают, когда он помогает последней жертве перевязать руку. Буквально на месте преступления - это очередной подвал жилого дома. 

Гэвин выходит на улицу и сползает по стене. 

Он допрашивает Коннора до ночи, но толком ничего добиться не может. В карих глазах его - невинность. В карих глазах его - испуг. 

Но жертва четко обвиняет его. Как и пара других свидетелей. 

Гэвин возвращается домой часам к четырем утра. На улице темно. Он заходит в спальню, закрыть шторы, пропускающие тусклое предрассветное сияние.

И видит это. 

В отражении стекла четко прослеживается знакомая фигура. Нос, глаза, скулы, лоб. Гэвин оборачивается с невольным вскриком. 

Он уже пять лет живет один.

Коннора нет. 

Гэвин еще раз смотрит на окно, и на всякий случай обходит дом. Звонит в участок. Коннор Декарт не покидал камеры в ту ночь.

Рид плюет на все, и валится спать в зале. На всякий случай с пистолетом под подушкой.

*

Жертва - 23-летний парень, Питер Уокер - смотрит на Коннора снова. Неосознанно потирает висок дрожащей рукой. 

\- Он. Он это, детектив.

Повторяет это в третий раз. Гэвин понимающе кивает.

\- Но он был в другом городе в течении двух месяцев, Питер. Мы проверили. Точно, он. Восемь камер его засекли. Десятки человек подтвердили, что видели его. 

\- Глаза. - Рид смотрит на него как на больного, и Уокеру приходится повторить:  
\- Покажи мне его глаза! - и они оба всматриваются в фото на экране планшета. 

Карие. Невинные. 

\- Они были серыми, - тихо говорит Уокер.

Гэвин вздыхает. Тупик.

В эту ночь Коннора убивают. Кто-то из полиции слил информацию, что он был маньяком-насильником.

Рид сильно в этом сомневается. 

Почти месяц проходит спокойно. Дело закрывают. Очередной висяк, делов то. Гэвина почти на полгода откидывает от маячившего на горизонте повышения. 

Его это расстраивает настолько, что он пахает как проклятый. Зарабатывается так, что толком не осознает, когда покупает продукты. 

Память о том, что он их действительно ни разу не покупал приходит внезапно. 

Он возвращается домой раньше на какой-то час, чтобы застать в доме... Коннора. 

Рид хватается было за оружие, но... Пистолета нет. Он в участке.

Коннор с холодными серыми глазами ухмыляется ласково. Подходит на расстояние удара с поднятыми руками. 

И прежде, чем Гэвин успевает что-то сделать, бьет его головой о косяк.

В полубреду Рид слышит насмешливое: "Ну, допустим, ты поймал меня, детектив Рид. Доволен?".


	27. Личность без права восстановления / Стекло

Гэвин погибает очень глупо. Очень героически. 

Защитил Ричарда. Защитил ценой сначала пули в спину, потом ценой жизни. 

Память Ричарда вместе с ИИ хранилась в облаке, и была многожды защищена. Что ему потеря тела. Так, досадная мелочь.

Память Рида, вместе с его личностью была одна. 

Была теперь утеряна. 

Ричард ложится на их кровать и запускает имитацию снова. Это не трудно. Это как видеть сон.

И он видит Гэвина, как он утром готовил кофе. Гэвина, когда он смеялся над старым фильмом. Гэвина, в чьих глазах застыло счастье и любовь. 

Ричарда вырывает из прокрутки записей. Микрофоны уловили привычный звук голоса Рида. 

("Я дома")

Но в квартире тихо.  
В квартире никого нет.

Ричард закрывает глаза. 

Гэвин подходит к нему со спины и целует в диод.


	28. Дневник / милое

"10.05.39  
Этот мудак все еще стремно пялится мне в лицо, пока я работаю.  
Хочу вставить ему глаза обратной стороной."

Ричард щурится, сканирует и распознает слова еще раз. 

\- Гэвин, я нашел твой дневник. 

С этой фразы уборка кладовки неофициально завершилась. 

Рид внезапно находится за спиной, заглядывает мужу через плечо. 

\- Ммм... Ну да, психолог посоветовала вести мне его. Типа должно было помочь не быть мудаком. 

Ричард оценил количество исписанных страниц и сочувственно покачал головой: 

\- Жаль, что тебе не помогло. 

Гэвин шутливо стукнул его по бедру. 

\- Я не стыжусь своих мыслей, и зачастую высказывал все, что касалось здесь тебя, тебе же в лицо. 

\- Ага. Все, кроме фразы "Жопа - секс" на 16-тый день нашего знакомства. 

Гэвин немного смутился, но тетрадь не отобрал.

Положил подбородок на плечо своему андроиду.

"19.05.39  
Подслушал, что этот говнюк говорил Коннору. Возмущался, что я жру.  
Пиздец." 

\- Не было такого, ничего я не возмущался! - Ричард нахмурился. 

\- Не помню. - Гэвин пожал плечами, неувлеченно разглядывая тетрадь.

Живот андроида, что можно было бессовестно изучать пальцами интересовал его куда сильнее. 

\- Я сказал, что жаль, что людям приходится питаться раз в сутки, - RK смущенно прикусил губу.

\- О, это был тот день, когда ты узнал, что люди обычно едят трижды? - Гэвин хохотнул.

\- Да... Коннор потом на следующий день тебе салат на обед принес с курицей, и скинул, наконец, мне тот недостающий архив о людях. 

Гэвин фыркнул. 

В памяти всплыла неприятная картина знакомства: Рид на толчке, и Ричард за дверью с вопросом "Вы там что, курите, детектив?"

"26.05.39

Я его засосал"

Эту фразу Ричард процитировал. Да с такой гордостью. 

Гэвин уткнулся ему в шею и прикусил искусственную кожу, чтобы не засмеяться. 

Дальше снова шли короткие записи о коллегах, работе. 

"26.07.39  
Этот сукин андроид меня игнорирует."

\- Не помню такого, - Гэвин любопытно заглянул на неровную надпись. 

\- Я в то утро принес тебе еду, а ты меня послал. 

\- Это было после ночи пьянки! - Вспомнил Рид. 

\- Да, но от Коннора еду ты потом взял, - RK900 поджал губы, и любовник коротко поцеловал его в висок.

\- Зато сейчас мне готовишь только ты, - Рид, наконец, вовлек парня в долгий поцелуй, и дневник был заброшен обратно в гору хлама и еще на долгое время забыт.


	29. Война / ХЭ, но все еще стекло

\- Так, значит, революция.

Гэвин гладит его пальцы, слегка сжимает в руке. Нежность в неспокойное время - все, что у них осталось. 

Ричард сжимает его руку в ответ. 

\- Гэвин, ты же понимаешь, что мы победим. Что все будет хорошо.

Но Рид молчит, взгляд прячет.

Он знает, что будет на чертовых баррикадах. Четко между Алленом и Тиной. Четко напротив своей совести и своей... Любви?

Ричард смотрит на него неверяще. Плавно вынимает руку, напоследок погладив кисть подушечкой большого пальца.

Он уходит, и Гэвин не может его остановить. Не после того, как согласился быть в строю. 

*

\- Ненавижу этих ублюдских тварей. - Гэвин трет лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Оставляет на скуле бурый росчерк крови. Чужой. - Они убивают моих друзей. 

Коллинз морщится. Эта война слишком пафосная для него. Слишком последняя. Он знает это, как и зажимающий ему рану Рид. 

*

Гэвин чувствует острую горечь на языке. 

Когда орать не осталось больше сил, к нему, наконец, подлетел полевой медик. 

Рид только сейчас понял: они не лечат первыми тех, кто орет. Обычно у них выше шанс выжить. 

Они подходят к тем, кто замолкает.

*

В больнице Рид сжимает в руке диод. 

И врач никак это не комментирует.

В больнице Рид понимает две простые истины. Первая: таких как он - с диодами - сюда привозят сотнями. У одних на лицах скорбь, у других - как у него - тревога. У некоторых - ярость.

Вторая: он нормально относится к андроидам. Ненавидит он войну. 

*

И в день, когда у него не остается даже надежды, на пороге палаты появляется Рик.

Они продолжили жить так, как раньше. Спрятали где-то глубоко в голову три года своих жизней. Рик никогда не спрашивал, откуда у Гэвина шрамы. Гэвин никогда не упоминал о том, что знает, как андроид перед сном каждый вечер смазывает и разрабатывает челюсть, из пластика, отличающегося по цвету и, видимо, какими-то микрометрами по размеру. 

Просто счастливая жизнь, которая, возможно, поможет затереть кошмарные два месяца плена у Рика. Или разницу между механической и родной конечностью у Гэвина.


	30. Кольцо

Рид, который не расстается с простым серебряным кольцом и Найнс месяцами пытается выведать у Гэвина, откуда это украшение.

Но Рид молчит на все распросы.

Ричард почти теряет надежду узнать, что это, но. 

На их восьмом свидании Рид снимает кольцо.

Становится на колени. 

И предлагает Ричарду стать его мужем. 

В кольце выгравировано: "Только тому, за кого готов отдать жизнь."

Ричард узнает его историю. Эта история о том, что это кольцо отца Гэвина, который трагически погиб, защищая его маленького и его маму.


	31. Великие баги 21 века

Немного о потрясающе внимательном Гэвине, и страшных багах 21-го века.

Сомнения закрадываются в тот момент, когда Рид врезается в напарника плечом. Не в попытке задеть, просто пространства для маневров мало.

Рик занял почти весь проход и встал статуей в свою честь. Не пройти не проехать, ей богу. 

Гэвин смотрит на андроида с немым вопросом в глазах, и натыкается на ответный, откровенно охреневший взгляд. 

Он решает это не комментировать. 

*

\- Я прислал тебе те отчеты более десяти минут назад, тупой ты андроид, - Гэвин громко отчитывает RK900, тыкая ему под нос свой телефон. 

Ричард старательно уворачивается, словно кот, которого пытаются макнуть мордой в воду. 

\- Где, объясни мне, - неправдоподобно-вежливо начинает он, - мой большой пластиковый друг, где эти сучьи бумажки, твою мать?! - И срывается в крик.

Ричард выглядит растерянным, смущенным. Избегает смотреть в глаза.

\- Я пересылаю вам отредактированные отчеты на почту, - совсем тихо говорит он. 

\- По одному?! По одному блядскому отчету?! - звереет Гэвин. - Их, блядь, восемьдесят! 

Ричард закрывает глаза, в ожидании удара.

Он и сам понимает, что это его косяк. Новый патч стал некорректно, запускал максимальное количество бесконечных циклов, замедляя работу его основных программ на 81%. 

Но поделать андроид уже ничего не мог. Просто сидел в ожидании обновления, и грустил, стараясь работать быстрее.

Рид отстраняется, убирает телефон у него из-под носа, и бросает оскорбительное "тупица, блять". Некоторое время изучает пришедшее от капитана сообщение, и веселеет. 

\- Собирайся, Ричи, у нас новое дело. 

*

Уже на выходе из участка андроид спотыкается.

Чуть не летит кубарем с лестницы, да Рид придерживает за локоть и плечо. 

Гэвин молчит, продолжает путь так, словно ничего не произошло. 

Ричард чувствует себя очень виноватым. Пожалуй, какую-то часть фоновых программ стоит оставить. 

*

\- Ну и, в общем, мы ждем обновления. Они сегодня должны быть, - скомканно заканчивает Ричард, полулежа на коленях детектива. 

\- Пиздец. А сразу сказать мне - никак? Думаешь, я бы потащил тебя сюда, знай об этом раньше? 

Гэвин то ли и правда злиться меньше, то ли слишком занят расположением изоляции на одном из проводов. Пролом трубы был тщательно залит жидким податливым силиконом, и Ричард чувствовал себя лучше.

Гэвин же, осторожно двигающий руками в его корпусе и вовсе вызывал странные чувства, больше всего напоминающие умиление и счастье.

\- Извините... - Ричард поворачивает голову в сторону, стараясь не смущать человека взглядом. Любопытно уточняет:

\- А как давно у вас набор экстренной помощи андроидам? 

Гэвин беззлобно фыркает:  
\- Не получится у тебя вытащить какую-то грязную историю о моем прошлом, вроде любви к своей домашней андроидше, которую я трагично потерял. Когда за мной одного пластикового засранца закрепили, тогда и купил. - и лицо его становится совсем спокойным. 

Ричард искренне улыбается. Как бы не начинался этот день, заканчивается он хорошо.


	32. Изучение / рейтинг

Рид прячет лицо в ладонях.

\- Это шантаж. Я же тебя по винтику разберу.

\- Если вы не хотели попасть в эту ситуацию, вам не стоило убивать подозреваемого. И во мне нет винтиков, детектив. - Ричард вежливо смотрит. Ждет решения.

\- Обещаешь, что никто не узнает?

\- Конечно. 

RK900 на миг сверкает улыбкой. Его желание Рид уже знает. 

*

\- Почему в участке-то, блядь? - Гэвин нервно оглядывается, но вокруг тишина, обход дежурные уже завершили, и второй планировался лишь ближе к пяти утра.

Ричард пожимает плечами, и. 

Снимает.  
Блядский.  
Пиджак. 

Гэвин снова быстро оглядывается, зло сопит. Ему ужасно не нравится затея напарника. 

Отличный способ наказать его за несоблюдение закона.

Пластиковый мудак опирается бедрами о его стол, и смотрит.

Молча, с легкой полуулыбкой. Ждет, не торопит.

Рид выдыхает короткое "Блядь" и трясущимися от ярости и безысходности руками снимает куртку. Футболку, штаны. Останавливается на белье в легком смятении.

Он до сих пор не знает четко, как это будет и что с ним собираются делать.

\- Можешь отставить, - Ричард благосклонно кивает. А потом делает страшное: освобождает место для Гэвина на столе. 

\- Пиздец, - Рид послушно подходит. Садится на него и, покрываясь мурашками от холода, требует: - Я хрен знает, что ты собрался делать, но что бы это ни было давай по-быстрому. 

Ричард кладет руки ему на грудь, и легко надавливает, заставляя лечь полностью.

\- Давай это я буду решать, - слишком жестко парирует он. И надевает перчатки. 

Гэвин чувствует себя подавленным и оскорбленым.

Ричард начинает с шеи. Сдавливает, немного руками до чувства легкого удушья, ласкает пальцами, словно по струнам ведет.

Рид попробовал перехватить запястья, когда андроид сжал горло слишком крепко. Но RK900 бросил предостерегающий взгляд и слегка дернул бровью.

Этого хватило, чтобы Рид больше не дергался. 

Ричард трогает его ключицы, измеряет их пальцами. Сухая резина перчаток аномально теплая, жесткая. 

Андроид склоняется ниже и проводит языком от сонной артерии к плечу. 

\- Сука, Ричард, стой. - Гэвин отталкивает его, садится.

Ричард безэмоционально смотрит ему в глаза: 

\- Еще раз так дернешься, и я отправлю капитану архив с видеозаписью. 

Гэвин держит руку в том месте, где Ричард провел языком. Смотрит агрессивно. Ложится обратно. 

На этот раз RK900 не склоняется. Продолжает гладить пальцами, спускаясь все ниже, к груди. Сжимает мышцы в руках, проводит пальцами по соскам. Краем глаза замечает реакцию тела Рида. 

Гэвин смотрит в сторону. Никак не комментирует.

Движения Ричарда, просто исследующего человеческий организм, слишком интимны. Слишком однозначны.

И как бы Рид не сопротивлялся, внешность Ричарда ему действительно нравится, а факт шантажа лишь обостряет ощущения. 

\- Это твоя эрогенная зона, - то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает андроид. Проводит по соскам снова. Сжимает их между пальцев и немного оттягивает. Гэвин тихо хмыкает и предпочитает заткнуться. Борется с желанием поджать колени к груди. 

Одну руку Ричард оставляет там, обводя кончиком пальца ореол, другой мягко касается живота. Ведет вниз до пупка, дожидается чего-то и резко накрывает член Рида через трусы ладонью. 

Рид отчачнно выдыхает. Ощущений много. Слишком много. Его тело необычно чувствительное. 

\- Теперь смотри на меня, - короткий четкий приказ.

Гэвин видит спокойное лицо с холодным интересом рассматривающим его в ответ. 

Видит руку на своем члене. Ни движения, ни жеста. Лишь очередной приказ:

\- Двигайся. 

Гэвин сначала не понимает, о чем Ричард говорит. Потом понимает. Тихо стонет от унижения. 

Двигаться, лежа на твердой поверхности стола физически сложно.

Получить удовольствие от этого и от легкого чувства трения и вовсе что-то за пределами его возможностей. 

Гэвин так считает ровно до того момента, пока не начинает. 

Недоласки, слабые касания, едва ощутимое тепло чужой кожи, что пробивается через перчатки доводит до точки кипения медленно, и от того так потрясающе.

Ричард - рассчетливая тварь - поднял руку так, что при максимальном усилии Гэвин едва касался его напряженной головкой через черные боксеры. 

Вторая рука андроида продолжала терзать сосок. 

Наверное, Гэвину потребовалось бы еще с треть часа, чтобы прийти к ожидаемому концу. 

Но Ричард склоняется к его уху, и, касаясь губами мочки, ровным голосом выговаривает:

\- Тебя так возбуждает возможность быть пойманными? 

Гэвин выгибается в оргазме, хрипло долго стонет, ловя звезды в глазах, пока Ричард, не иначе как смилостивившись, заканчивает за него все, сжимая член короткими рваными движениями.

Они молча приводят себя в порядок. Гэвин хочет спать. Ему откровенно похуй на "Мы еще не закончили". Он показывает девятке фак и съебывает как можно скорее. 

Ричард знает, что они продолжат следующей ночью. 

Улыбается детективу в спину. 

И прикрывает алый диод пальцами.


	33. У кого на что хватает прав / стекло

Корона падает на каменный пол тронного зала, и Его Величество оседает на колени. Рид видит его глаза, полные негодования. 

Видит, как из них медленно вытекает жизнь.

Он делает очередной рывок в его сторону, но держат крепко.

Руки Ричарда - первого сына короля и лучшего мага другого государства, - в крови почти по локоть. Он смотрит на тело своего отца с отвращением. Брезгливостью. 

Гэвин думает, что король смотрел на него так же, когда сын объявил о желании быть магом.

Гэвин думает, что ему еще не грозит смерть.

Он - военачальник. Он проиграл эту битву. А с ней он проиграл и войну.

Но ведь есть вещи страшнее смерти.

К нему, коленоприклонному, медленными шагами движется тот, кого раньше Рид называл другом.

\- Хороши ли дни на службе? - Ричард улыбается, касается тонкими пальцами в чистых - мразь магическая - белых перчатках его подбородка. 

Гэвину позволяют поднять голову. 

Рид бы плюнул ему в лицо, да серые глаза напротив привычно ловят в плен. Завораживают.

Рид не в силах двинуться. Только из горла непослушно вырывается рык:

\- Сволочь, он же твой отец. 

Ричард сжимает его подбородок до боли. На секунду перестает быть отрешенным и величественным. 

Становится тем, кем Рид его помнил. Любопытным и вспыльчивым мальчишкой.

\- Я сделал все, что от меня зависит, чтобы исправить это - Ричард ухмыляется. Берет себя в руки. - В любом случае. Это уже неважно. Гэвин, всего несколько слов, и я оставлю тебя рядом с собой. Живым. 

Гэвин видит его насквозь. Читает, как открытую книгу одного из величайших магов в истории. Видит сквозящее между строк "Пожалуйста", "Я нуждаюсь в тебе". 

Но горечь в груди слишком сильна от потери короля, того, кто поддерживал и воспитывал до появления Ричарда, того, кто просил совета после его ухода. 

Рид скалится. И выплевывает счастливое "нет".

*  
Ричард не убил его. Погрузил в своеобразную темницу, в агат, и всегда носил при себе. 

Гэвин чувствовал его как источник постоянной нескончаемой силы. Считал дни. Потом недели. Потом года. Потом бросил.

Вокруг не было ничего и никого. Только он. Хотя и его тоже не было. 

*

Ричард призывает его к себе спустя 23 года. Он не выглядит больше мальчишкой. Скорее взрослый уверенный мужчина. 

С размазанной кровью на щеке, с искалеченным телом. У него нет кисти - как-то спокойно отмечает Рид. 

Он оглядывается, приходя в себя. Небольшая комната, десятки фолиантов с золочеными буквами, странные колбы, звездные карты. Дьявольские приспособления. Потолок странной формы, вытянутый вверх, словно к солнцу тянется. 

Башня, значит. 

Ричард отвлекает его. Требует подойти. Он с трудом взбирается на узкую кровать - ее не заметить сразу, ведь на ней тоже карты, чертежи, какие-то записи. 

В груди у Гэвина ядом злость растет. Но он сдерживается, шагает ближе. Говорить громче маг то ли не может, то ли не хочет. Скорее первое. Синяки на шее расцветают алым, синим. 

\- Нож... У меня при поясе. Возьми... Бей четко в шею, не жалей. - Ричард говорит тихо, с большими паузами. 

Гэвин отдаленно гадает, кто же его так потрепал.

\- Как ударишь, долго не задерживайся. Одежда в шкафу. 

И глаза прикрывает.

А Рид думает, что разучился он мага читать. 

\- Объясни. - Голос каркающий, словно у птицы бесовской. Еще бы, 23 года молчал. 

Ричард ухмыляется. Зажимает пальцами живот. Алым вытекает жизнь. Сразу и не заметишь на рябой ткани.

\- Сам не видишь. Но помнишь. Вот тут помнишь. - Он касается пальцами его груди, в таких нелепых старомодных доспехах. 

\- Ты... Меня ждал? Меня - для смерти?

\- Не мог позволить, чтобы какой-то самоучка с фолиантом при поясе жизни меня лишил. У тебя на это больше прав. 

Он заходится в страшном кровавом кашле.

Гэвин думает, что всем воздастся по заслугам. Гэвин не понимает, где же он так задолжал богам. 

\- Почему я? 

Ричард скатывается в бред, находится в полусознании, и его приходится будить, не давая провалиться во тьму. 

\- Потому что я люблю тебя, - вполне серьезно говорит он. И снова тянет что-то на заковыристом, на эльфийском. То ли заклинание плетет, то ли о помощи взывает. 

Рид достает кинжал. 

Он выполнит последнюю просьбу мага. 

Хотя бы потому что его любовь была взаимна.


	34. Недосыпы / немного жуткое

Мистика, немного ужасы

У Гэвина бывают недосыпы. Бывают дела, когда не спать приходится сутками, и мозг начинает выдавать ошибку. 

Когда он раскрывает (или иногда не раскрывает) дело - берет отгулы, и спит.

Ричард стоит на пороге молча. Пялится крипово в глазок, словно знает, что Рид сейчас на него смотрит. 

Гэвину кажется, что что-то с ним не так. Он в этом уверен. 

Рид списывает это на четырехдневный недосып. Отмахивается как от назойливой мухи. 

Не впустить в дом друга и напарника - что за дикость.

Он открывает дверь, расплывается в дерзкой ухмылке:  
\- Че приперся, мудак? В отделе не налюбовался на мой светлый лик?

Ричард смотрит на него. Молчит. На миг Риду кажется, что перед ним - не его андроид. Словно черты лица на мгновение меняются до чужих. 

Почти минуту они молча пялятся друг на друга. Рид ждет колкого ответа, ждет хоть намек на улыбку. 

На этаже открываются двери лифта. Сосед с собакой не выходят из него. Рид видит четкие капли пота, что начали катиться по лицу доброго дядьки.

Видит, как истошно он тычет пальцем в кнопки, пока дверь не захлопывается. 

\- Вот сука. Я не знал, что он тоже не любит андроидов. Пиздец, а так он нормальный мужик. Не парься, Рик. 

Гэвин переводит на него взгляд и понимает, что RK900 продолжает разглядывать его лицо. Не отрываясь. 

Гэвин передергивает плечами, и пропускает андроида в квартиру. 

Мало ли кто еще в глазок выглянет. Ладно еще паренек из квартиры напротив, а если психическая блядь из той, что рядом? Она же и повредить его может. 

\- А чего ты ключом-то не воспользовался? 

Я, знаешь ли, спать собирался. - Гэвин шлепает босыми ногами по плиткам пола. Забирает крепкий черный чай со стола. 

Андроид вдруг обнаруживается за его спиной вплотную. Даже двух шагов дистанции нет. 

\- Пиздец ты странный, - Гэвин посмеивается.

Да, у его напарника однозначно проблемы с чувством юмора, ну и что?

*

Гэвин ложится спать, падает на кровать буквально без сил. Ричард продолжает молчать. 

Телефон Гэвина звонит. Рид смотрит на дисплей и ухмыляется Ричарду. Он стоит рядом с кроватью. Смотрит.

\- Если хочешь что-то сказать, то говори так. Звонит он тут мне, - Рид фыркнул и отбил. 

Андроид не поменялся в лице. 

Гэвин подумал, что заснуть под пристальным взглядом серых глаз он не сможет, и Ричарда придется просить уйти, но сон приходит удивительно быстро. 

Он просыпается рывком от запаха мертвячины. Дергается в сторону, вперед. Начинает осознавать пространство и резко оборачивается на Ричарда.

Мужик в его постели - НЕ Ричард - смотрит на него стеклянно. Гэвин понимает, что запах идет от него. 

Он бросает взгляд на часы.

Проспал меньше трех. Черт, неужели сон? Глюки? 

Он смотрит, и визуально понимает, что перед ним чертов труп. Обычно люди с распоротой шеей не имеют привычку быть живыми. 

Мысли в голове бегут толпами. 

Кто-то пробрался в его дом, пока он спал, и зарезал мужчину, что

пробрался в его дом под видом Рика? Но у этого парня уже высохшие глаза, крови нет нигде. Рид встает, тянется к телефону. 

Ему просто нужно, чтобы приехал Рик. Чтобы кто-то смог ему помочь. 

Труп встает с другой стороны кровати. 

*

Когда Ричард приезжает, ему приходится отпирать дверь своим ключом. Гэвин комканно говорит, что он в шкафу, и вылезать не собирается. 

Ричард этому чертовски рад.

Он проходит в квартиру. 

Человек стоит к нему спиной, практически вплотную к шкафу. Ричард улыбается.

Он думает, что Гэвину и правда надо выспаться. И что он впредь, пожалуй, будет за этим следить.

Он кладет руку на плечо мужчины, громко и недовольно спрашивает:  
\- У вас какие-то проблемы? 

Он думает, что мужчина попробует оправдаться или бежать. 

Но Рид был прав.

Тело как стояло так и упало на землю. Пластом. Распоротое горло, стеклянные глаза. Ричард отшатнулся, вздрогнул. 

Взял кровь из горла на анализ. 

Мужчина был мертв уже второй день.


	35. Сервисный центр / стекло

\- То есть компонентов для него не найти? - Гэвин, хрипло, устало.  
\- Боюсь, что так, - неизвестный.  
\- И... Ничего больше нельзя сделать? - Рид, с надеждой.  
\- Мы уже сделали больше, чем должны были, - неизвестный, раздраженно.  
\- Гэв... - Ричард слепо шарит руками рядом. Его ладони ловят теплые, человеческие. Гэвин целует костяшки его пальцев:  
\- Я здесь, детка.  
\- Гэвин, я... Что случилось?  
\- Уровень стресса растет. Отключить программы анализа. - Неизвестный, в сторону.  
\- Это была граната... - Рид, тихо, искренне. Извиняющимся голосом.  
\- Я... Что со мной? Почему они поставили блок на программы анализа?!  
\- Ты, как и всегда, прекрасен. - Гэвин склоняется и целует его в губы. 

На пол из вскрытой головы Ричарда периодически капает синий.


	36. Сбросить напряжение

Ричард видит, как Гэвин замахивается ножом на эту тварь и жестами показывает ему молчать, убрать оружие. 

Панцирь слишком толстый, такой ножиком не пробить. Стальной секирой вот - вполне. Андроид сам проверил это, часа три назад.

Неизящное Оно двигается медленно, и в неярком свете фонаря выглядит почти жалким. Тощее тело, четыре ноги, больше похоже на гончую, высотой с лошадь. Панцирь вот. 

Рид осторожно убирает лезвие и бесшумно ступает в сторону. Потом к Рику.

Существо на несколько секунд поворачивает голову - напоминающую человеческую, только без всего, ушей, глаз, рта нет, - в их сторону. Ждет чего-то. Потом продолжает шаг. 

Рида трясет от ярости:  
\- Какого хрена ты меня остановил, ушлепок?! Я бы убил ее! 

Ричард знает, что отвечать бессмысленно. Риду просто надо сбросить напряжение, расслабиться. 

Тварь не отходит и на восемь метров, когда андроид прижимает Гэвина к стене, затыкая поцелуем. Пальцы его скользят к чужой ширинке и пьяно отвечающий мужчина срывается на стон. 

У непонятной поебени впереди нет к этому ни малейшего интереса.


	37. Позы для сна / забавное

Гэвин смотрит на Ричарда, что забирается на подставку участка и вздыхает: 

\- Слушай, Ричард, ты же девиант почти год уже. Чего не арендуешь себе квартиру? 

Ричард пожимает плечами.  
\- В нынешних условиях боюсь, что это невозможно. 

Рид вздыхает еще раз и предлагает:  
\- Не лезь туда. Поехали ко мне. Обсудим.

Гэвин уже не раз оставлял так андроида ночевать у себя. Ричард всегда радуется как ребенок, излучает столько счастья, что в и без того светлой квартире становилось еще светлей. 

Обычно Рид пил меньше, и не было ничего странного в том, что андроид попросился - впервые - остаться с ним в комнате, чтобы присмотреть. 

Гэвин падает на кровать и вырубается почти мгновенно, лениво отмечая андроида у подножия кровати.

Подъем выходит ужасным. Рид просыпается от чувства того, что его резко ударили по всему телу от груди и до ног. Вздрагивает, и орет, чувствуя, что неведомое что-то придавило его к кровати. 

Свалившийся на него Ричард лежит так где-то секунд пять, прежде чем резко вскочить.

Напарники в молчаливом шоке изучают взглядами друг друга, и Ричард, смущенно пробормотав что-то вроде "Я в гостиную" ретируется из комнаты. 

Гэвин приводит дыхание и сердце в порядок еще несколько минут. Смотрит на часы. Полтора, с момента, как он заснул. 

Некоторое время тупо смотрит на дверь, и решает, что не станет сейчас трогать Ричарда. Завтра все у него выспросит. 

*

\- Я требую объяснений! - Рид нависает над плечом Ричарда уже в участке. Когда Гэвин проснулся - андроида уже не было, - что за ночное нападение ты совершил и почему?

Ричард закрывает лицо руками, скрывает пожелтевший диод и тихо стонет:

\- Пожалуйста, давайте не будем об этом. 

И Гэвин, смилостивившись, забывает об этом до следующей недели. На которой Ричард, ушедший в гибернацию в середине рабочего дня, пока Риду штопали плечо.

Падает лицом вниз на кушетку. Как раз лицом четко Риду в колени. 

Медсестра дергается, как и Рид, и рану, кровящую вдвое сильнее, приходится обеззараживать повторно. Будить андроида Рид теперь из принципа не стал. Показал медсестре, мол, тихо, и едва ощутимо погладил Ричарда по волосам. Так, чтоб не проснулся. 

Когда их оставили одних, Рид потянул за одну из прядей Ричарда и увидел пожелтевший диод. Ричард затрепетал ресницами в его бедра и резко попытался вскочить. 

Рид не дал удрать ему в коридор: схватив за воротник усадил рядом и жадно вперился взглядом: 

\- Объясняй. 

И, наконец, Ричард решился. 

Гэвин ржал до слез, дергаясь так, что рана снова начала кровить, и ее пришлось повторно обрабатывать гелем. 

Ричард прикрыл глаза и тихо попросил не рассказывать никому. Скоро придет обновление.

В чем была суть: большинство кусков кода взяли от стандартной модели RK800, но корпус Ричарда был тяжелее, особенно выделялся встроенный в переднюю его часть бронежилет, упаковаший самые важные компоненты в своеобразную нишу.

И если код на время работы изменили и подправили, то когда Ричард входил в гибернацию стандарты в его механизмах путались, считая, что ему нужно наклониться вперед на угол приближенный к 40 градусам. 

Ну и, неспособный сопротивляться во сне ИИ радостно выполнял фоновый процесс, заваливаясь всем корпусом вперед.

На резонный вопрос "а как ты на подставке стоишь?" Ричард смутился еще больше. 

\- Там... Подставка для ног по колено. Я физически не могу выполнить это действие. Это вызывает постоянные ошибки, - жалуется он.

Все же был плюс для Ричарда во всей этой дурацкой ситуации. Больше он никогда не оставался ночевать в участке: Рид разрешил ему падать во всех смыслах на его диван.


	38. Не самый удачный день Фаулера / юмор

В один прекрасный день терпение Коннора и Найнса лопнуло. 

Рид, планомерно выносящий их программу по кусочкам и правда нуждался в наказании, и Фаулер штрафовал его при первой возможности, уменьшив зарплату почти на треть. 

Но, казалось, это только подогревало любопытство Рида, и лез он к парням еще усерднее, то ли стараясь добиться получения самой минимальной зарплаты с момента поступления, то ли отбить нервы, потраченные в кабинете капитана у кого-то еще.

Ну да дела Фаулеру толком не было, что чувствует этот мудак.

Насилует андроидов теперь только морально - после случая в архиве - и то хорошо. 

Итак. 

Терпение RK900 и RK800 лопнуло.

Найнс, которому, как напарнику, доставалось больше и чаще, внезапно отпрашивается, и просит взять с собой детектива.

Джеффри думает "наконец-то поладили".

Джеффри ошибается. 

Когда отпрашивается на полдня еще и Коннор легкая тень сомнений закрадывается капитану в голову. Ну да не до этого. 

Работа, работа, работа. 

Вспоминает о странном трио он спустя пару часов, когда шея от нудной работы начинает тупо ныть, и приходится пройтись по участку.

Разумеется, в сторону архива, отнести туда какие-то бумажки, чтобы подчиненным в голову и мысли не пришло, что капитан отдыхать пошел.

Из самой отдаленной комнаты вдруг раздаются тихие голоса. И, боже, Джеффри так не хотел узнавать этот голос, так не хотел.

Рид, хрипло, отчаянно и почти истерично:  
\- Не надо больше, пожалуйста, хватит!

Кто-то из андроидов срывается на демонический хохот. 

\- Ну нееет, четыре часа еще не прошло, детектив. 

\- Блядь, нет, нет, нет! 

И тихое шебуршание. 

\- Полтора часа уже, Кон. Его сердце...

Фаулер резко распахивает дверь:  
\- Какого хрена вы здесь творите?!

Всхлипывающий Рид с задранной рубашкой до горла, красными глазами и почти без голоса одними губами просит о помощи и содрогается от беззвучного хохота.

Застывшие со зверскими выражениями лиц андроиды, держащие руки у ребер Гэвина, тупо смотрят на Фаулера.

\- Ага. Рид боится щекотки. Мгм. - Фаулер медленно пятится, пока RK изо всех сил пытаются сдержать смех.

Рид истерично шипит:  
\- Капитан! Помоги мне! Стой!

И Джеффри без колебаний захлопывает дверь.

Он и так увидел и узнал больше, чем хотел.

*  
На следующей неделе Рид ходит злой, без голоса и от андроидов шарахается как от огня.


	39. Дело в запахе / ОмегаверсАу а/а

Рид сначала чувствует этот легкий запах, немного технический, немного настоящий, и только потом поднимает глаза от фото с места преступлений. 

\- Детектив Рид? - Спрашивает машина, слишком механически склоняя голову к плечу.

Смущен или боится?

Рид втягивает воздух, и откидывается на спинку стула: 

\- Не знал, что в серии рк есть андроиды с запахами омег. 

О том, что у него будет напарник Фаулер предупредил заранее. Рид не обрадовался машине, Рид обрадовался возможности перекинуть на него хоть часть дел.

После революции Детройт буквально затопило сумасшествием, и сейчас у Гэвина вместо обычных двух дел было четыре. 

Иногда он не успевал уехать домой, и приходилось спать в участке, сиротливо свернувшись калачиком в одной из камер. Этим Рид старался не злоупотреблять.

Но и упустить шанс получить должность повыше так быстро он не мог. 

\- Я альфа. Имя - Ричард. - Он кивнул. 

Гэвину почему-то бросились в глаза полностью закрытая шея, упакованные в перчатки запястья и кисти. Изящные, но не омежьи. Но запах... 

Рид махнул рукой.

\- Бери стул, сядь рядом. Так, мне нужно твое мнение по вот этим делам, и запусти в фоне анализ этих видео. 

Ричард опасался встречи с нахальным детективом, что чуть не выстрелил в Коннора - эта часть памяти была у него уже два дня. Но в жизни все оказалось удивительно хорошо.

*

Рид чувствует, как его ведет от запаха напарника. Какой к черту альфа? 

Ричард в общении был спокойным, обходительным. Да, в нем была та внутренняя сила, иногда колкие ответы и легкие ухмылки, но это не мешало Гэвину хотеть его так, как он еще никого и никогда не хотел.

Рид подкатывает к нему, порой слишком грубо, каждый рабочий день, - его не смущает даже разница в росте не в его пользу. 

Но каждый раз, когда он прижимает Ричарда к стене, похоже, он просто терпит, пока напарнику не надоест.

Гэвин, со временем, даже изучил эти границы дозволенного: держать за плечи - можно, можно легко коснуться бедром бедра. Если вклинить колено - последует толчок в кадык, и этого делать не стоит. Зато можно нашептывать всякие пошлости на ухо девятке, и он будет это игнорировать так же спокойно, как игнорирует руку у себя на груди. Если не зарываться и сильно не лапать, то Ричард даже внимания на нее особо не обращает. 

Вот только Риду действительно было мало. 

Рассмотреть эту ситуацию со стороны Ричарда, как оказывается не просто бездушной машины, Гэвин никогда даже не пытался. Чему сам андроид был несказанно рад, потому что вряд ли смог бы долго обманывать умного детектива. 

Запах Рида - терпкий черный кофе, забивающий собой все вокруг - оказался сильно прилипчивым, запоминающимся. Вкусным. Что было немного странно: Ричард не был запрограммирован реагировать на запахи альф так, как он реагировал на запах напарника. Это отвлекало. Мешало. Порой перед тем, как сдать пиджак в химчистку - Ричард никому в этом не признается - он стоял перед входной дверью своей комнаты и вдыхал его запах, представляя Рида рядом, прижимающего к стене.

Широкоплечий и крепкий он не создавал впечатление хрупкого, даже несмотря на рост. Типичный альфа. С типичными замашками. С нетипичными по отношению к нему. 

Однако прилипчивый запах, словно въевшийся в обшивку корпуса, имел и позитивные моменты: больше подкатывать на улицах к нему не пытались, чаще предпочитали уйти от разговора. 

Честно? Ричард чертовски завидовал Риду. И внимание Гэвина было приятным. 

*

То, что произошло дальше было ожидаемо. В какой-то момент напряжение между ними стало настолько ощутимым, что его можно было почувствовать. 

Ричард придерживает Гэвина за пояс и закрывает за ними дверь его квартиры. 

Рид, уже привычно, шепчет ему на ухо пошлости, но язык его так заплетается, что максимум, на что его хватает это облизать ушную раковину напарника, и потереться пахом о бедро. 

Ричард от неожиданности прижимает его к стене, вышибая дух. 

\- Ты пьян. 

\- Я пьян тобой, - Рид подмигивает и громко низко хохочет.

От этого пьяного смеха Ричарда кроет, и он позволяет накрыть свои губы чужими, горячими, подвижными. 

Отвечает жадно, ловит язык губами, смахивает сведенья об анализе и усмехается, чувствуя, какие у них проблемы с выбором доминирующего. 

Отстраняется. Просит: 

\- Остановись. Ты же утром пожалеешь. 

\- Заебал, иди сюда.

Рид притягивает его к себе за пояс джинс, и андроид не в силах сопротивляться. 

*

Утром Ричард просыпается вторым. Он оглядывается, но Рида в комнате нет. Только везде его запах. Подушка, пропахшая кофе, прямо как пиджак Ричарда. Прямо как Ричард. 

Андроид не в курсе, что его запах тоже впитывается в вещи детектива.

Ричард смотрит в зеркало напротив кровати и обнимает себя руками. 

Он видит покрытую засосами и укусами шею, грудь. Укус на запястье. Рида словно с цепи сорвало вчера. Слишком много выпил. 

\- Что, нравится? - внезапно раздается от двери. 

Ричард оборачивается рывком и натыкается взглядом на Гэвина. Полностью одетого, с чашкой кофе в руках, довольного. 

И Ричард не знает что сказать. Пожимает плечами. Напрягается. 

Гэвин улыбается, прислоняясь к косяку, и лицо его, и без того счастливое, заливает солнечный свет:

\- Знаешь, я не пожалел.

*

Гэвин не понимает, что что-то не так, ровно до тех пор, пока Ричард не говорит этого ему прямо. 

Внешне спокойный и привычно ледяной андроид смахивает его руку со своего бедра, не прекращая пялиться в отчет:

\- Не смей меня лапать, Рид. Гэвину надо еще почти полминуты, чтобы понять, что он серьезно. 

\- Рик, пойми, она никогда не дала бы нам те документы, если бы я не проявил к ней интерес, - оправдывается он. 

Ричард вздыхает, склонив голову к столу. Он знает.

Но из-за очередного сбоя в системе, из-за чертовой девиации, пока он сидел рядом с флиртующей парочкой он чувствовал себя до ужаса одиноким. Ужасно уставшим. 

И смотрел вероятные развития событий. В 873 из 875 Рид его бросал. Ради этой, вполне себе симпатичной особы. Омеги.

\- Я знаю. Просто не трогай сейчас, ладно? - Андроид вздыхает, поджимает губы и потирает позавчерашнюю метку Рида. Она надежно скрыта высоким воротником, но Гэвин угадывает это движение. Вспоминает.

Он раздумывает над предложением целый час. Тщательно взвешивает все за и против.

Только потом, окончательно решившись, подходит к Рику.

\- Поставишь мне метку? 

RK900 безэмоционально смотрит в его лицо. 

\- Твои воротники этого не скроют. 

\- Ричард, да или нет? - Гэвин начинает раздражаться. Смущенно трет шею. Начинает жалеть, что предложил. Андроид бросает короткие взгляды вокруг. Кивает и... Тянет Гэвина в полутемный коридор. 

\- Стой, стой, я думал, мы дома... - но Ричард уже находит губами участок обнаженной кожи между линией челюсти и воротом футболки. 

Впивается пальцами в бедра, губами и зубами в шею.

Гэвину приходится неудобно задрать голову и постараться не дышать. Тело на родной запах реагирует однозначно, реагирует возбуждением. 

Ричард счастливо улыбается немного окровавленными губами, пока детектив зажимает пальцами метку. И у Рида не получается не улыбнуться в ответ.


	40. MayG9-челлендж Как приручить дракона

Ричард буквально вваливается в мастерскую. Рид, с которым они с детства не ладили смотрит сначала зло, потом встревоженно.

Найнс утирает кровь с брови:  
\- Нужна помощь. Быстро.

Рид откладывает какой-то чертеж, встает, надевает накидку. Напоминает, впрочем:

\- Я не лекарь, Найнс.

\- К черту лекарей!

Ричард выглядит таким взбешенным. Таким непривычным без своей надменности, без своего дракона. Таким испуганным.

Это удерживает Рида от желания язвить.

*  
Синеглазая бестия, в отличие от хозяина, фонтанирует эмоциями. Любопытство. Счастье. Радость. 

Любовь. 

Гэвин пытается не смотреть, как она ластится к Ричарду, выпрашивая рыбу. Он думает, что это что-то совсем личное. Тихий рокот и урчание дракона, ласковая улыбка Найнса.

Он заканчивает с чертежом через час, кажется, измотав дракона полностью. Мерки снимать это вам не прогулка по парку. 

Но она все еще ведет себя вежливо и любопытно. Ричард заглядывает Гэвину через плечо и, кажется, не собирается уходить.

\- Я сообщу, когда протез будет готов, - устало бормочет Рид, - валите. Через пару часов уже светать начнет. 

Но Ричард смотрит на него с привычной усмешкой. Из непривычного - удивительно не злой. 

\- Хочу остаться. Мы будем мешать? 

Рид смотрит на дракона, сворачивающегося у огня печи. Ей неуютно здесь, и, кажется, пострадавший хвост сильно болит. Она терпит и не показывает это. Пока не начинает пытаться лечь так, чтобы рана ее не беспокоила. 

Гэвин пожимает плечами.

\- Я уведу ее, - говорит Ричард, заметивший взгляд. 

*

Оставшуюся часть ночи Ричард пытается с ним разговаривать. Это до того дико, что в первый раз Рид чуть не роняет молот себе на ногу. 

Они никогда толком не дружили. Не сходились характерами - спокойным и взрывным. 

Гэвин кривится, разворачивается всем корпусом к Найнсу:

\- Хочешь поболтать, так лучше расскажи о том, как твой дракон ушиб крылья и травмировал перепонку хвоста. 

Рида обычно мало волновали подробности падений драконов. Кто-то не хотел рассказывать, потому что был виноват сам. Кто-то не хотел, потому что все было и так понятно. 

Как упал без преувеличения лучший в полете Ричард было неясно. 

Найнс молчал долго. Гэвин подумал, что больше он от него слова не услышит. 

Но Ричард сказал:

\- Подвело снаряжение.

\- Мое снаряжение?! - Рид аж вспыхнул.

\- Дело не в этом. Боюсь, что его повредили заранее, - осторожно сказал Ричард. 

Гэвин нахмурился и ничего не ответил. 

*

\- Брось, Рид, полетать на ней - высшая награда для любого мастера! 

\- Кроме меня. Я не летал чертовы годы, Найнс, отпусти! - Гэвин почти паникует.

Но Синеглазка смотрит спокойно, чуть насмешливо. И это у нее от хозяина. 

\- Тогда ты полетишь со мной. - Ричарду надоедает уговаривать упертого мастера, и он просто втягивает его к себе в седло. 

\- Стой! Стой, Ричард, стой! - Но такая привычная земля уже отдаляется.

Рид проклинает день, в который делал протез этому дракону. Твою мать. Воздух. Такой нетвердый, такой опасный. 

Гэвин зажмуривается и вжимается спиной в грудь Ричарда. 

\- Рид, а ты вообще когда-нибудь летал? - До Ричарда это доходит поразительно нескоро.

И Рид думает, что глупо это теперь скрывать. Он мотает головой. 

\- Тебе стоило предупредить, - в голосе Ричарда нет насмешки. Гэвин открывает глаза, а вокруг - простор и солнце. Облака внизу. 

И, кажется, боязнь высоты отступает.


	41. О преданности

\- Ситуация серьезная, Рид. Ты с ребятами должен постоянно быть на связи, понимаешь? – Фаулер постучал пальцами по приборной панели, вызывая на экран дополнительные графики о состоянии корабля.

– Если вдруг что-то пойдет не по плану, я, Ричард Найнс, Коннор Найнс и Аллен должны узнать первыми. Ты понял меня? 

\- Да, капитан, - Гэвин развязно ухмыльнулся, не глядя в объектив камеры.  
Фаулеру это было не нужно, а вот пришвартовка корабля к стыковочным слотам требовала концентрации внимания. Наивный ИскИн как обычно барахлил мозгами, и путал мелкий кобайк Рида и небольшой транспортник, пришвартовывающийся рядом.

– Я сделаю все возможное. – Гэвин коротко глянул на напряженного Ричарда за правым плечом капитана, прежде чем отключиться.

*

Ситуация была серьезная. 

Пиратская база, нагло обосновавшаяся в каких-то трех световых годах от Kepler-438 b, несколько лет успешно прикидывалась научной станцией. Это позволило подкопить владельцу денег, улучшить оборудование, включавшее в себя запрещенные FEL(Лазеры на свободных электронах), установленные по периметру всей базы. Увеличить, и немало, количество персонала и постоянных клиентов. 

К несчастью для Босса – некой Джейн Манифер, - база успела привлечь внимание полиции. 

К несчастью для полиции – Джейн была к этому готова.

*

Надо отдать должное технику: в момент, когда молодой проворный хакер полностью снял щиты, и когда раздались первые выстрелы по орудиям, базу даже не тряхнуло.

Пристанище пиратов напоминало потревоженный улей: все куда-то торопятся, все знают свои места.  
Гэвин спешил. 

Он быстро работал локтями и плечами, шел против потока. Основная масса людей покидала базу, стремилась к кораблям. Рид двигался наверх, в просторный командный центр.

Джейн была там. Она смотрела на короткие вспышки света из космических кораблей вокруг – удары по базе сопровождались спокойным голосом ИИ, - и грустно усмехалась. Ее белые волосы были как всегда идеально уложены, короткие ногти окрашены в золотой. Красная помада.

Отчаянно ей не идущая, не сочетающаяся совершенно ни с чем в бело-золотом капитанском мундире но… Манифер знала, что через полчаса этот цвет будет прекрасно оттенять алый.

Гэвин снял с предохранителя старый, двадцать первого века пистолет. Бластер остался у пояса.

\- Ты не торопился, - вместо приветствия сказала Джейн, не отрывая взгляда от происходящего. Пафос во плоти. 

\- Извини, босс. – Рид направил пистолет ей в голову. Прищурился, стараясь взглядом найти висок. Закончить все с одного выстрела. С одного патрона.

Манифер вздохнула, театральным жестом достала бластер, направила его на Рида, откашлялась.  
\- Сделай это красиво. 

*

\- Никому не двигаться, это космополиция! - Коннор выбивает дверь в командный центр по-старинке, с ноги. То ли боится задеть кого-то потоком плазмы, то ли не желает тратить ее ради этого. 

Пираты в одно движение привычно переводят стволы на него. Рид – старый глок, Майнифер – дорогой миниатюрный бластер.

Гэвин видит родное лицо с чужими глазами, выдыхает успокоено. Все идет по плану.

И он двигает рукой, совершает микродвижение указательным пальцем. Пуля попадает точно в висок. Джейн падает на колени. Падает на бок. 

Решительно все идет по плану.

Красная помада сочетается с алым у виска.  
*  
\- Твой брат сделает все, чтобы ты об этом молчал, чтобы я остался на свободе, с ним. – Гэвин усмехается, помахивая разряженным оружием, отбрасывает его в сторону.

Коннор – до ужаса наивный, праведный, четко разделяющий людей на черное и белое - хватает ртом воздух. Рид смотрит на него с сочувствием. Достает бластер, - или мне сделать так, чтобы ты не смог никому рассказать? – Рид щурится, выдавливает дерзкую ухмылку. Противно. Страшно.

В скулу врезается чужой кулак, слава всем космическим богам – ничем искусственно не усиленный, обычный. Рид отшатывается назад, откидывая ненужное оружие в сторону, с криком бросается на Коннора.  
Найнс собирает им все панели, все стены. 

База гудит, медленно умирая.

Рид хохочет, смотрит с презрением, в какой-то момент притягивает его к себе за шею, шепча:

\- Меня все равно не посадят. А вот ты за это заплатишь. 

И Коннор срывается. Бластер в руках его не дрожит.  
Гэвин думает, что это будет незабываемое аутодафе.

Только гореть будет Коннор, и не в огне. 

Раздается выстрел. 

Рид открывает глаза. Коннор прижимает к груди раненную руку. Обеспокоенный Ричард загораживает его – Гэвина, избитого, полностью дезориентированного - собой.

Рид особо не влезает больше в разборки братьев, вяло колупает пальцами здоровой руки корочку только поджившей кожи на запястье. А потом свет ему загораживает Ричард.

Он покрывает поцелуями лицо, бережно обнимает, прижимает к себе. Рид жмется к его груди в ответ, говорит «это не я, не верь ему, когда я пришел, она была мертва…». 

*

Гэвин и Ричард счастливы в браке, и стараются не вспоминать историю знакомства. 

Рид смотрит на мужа: светлое лицо, матово-черное обнаженное тело. Настоящая кожа заканчивается под нижней челюстью.

На прошлой вылазке Ричарду неслабо досталось, и большую часть тела заменили протезами, покрыли их биосовместимым гидрогелем, создав так искусственную, чувствительную кожу. Черную. Гладкую.

Через месяц Найнс собирается пойти на ряд косметических процедур, что вернут ему его цвет кожи. Гэвин не видит в этом необходимости – ему и так все нравится.

\- Тебе нравится мое новое тело, – словно прочитав его мысли, ухмыляется Ричард, целуя Гэвина в висок. Он встает с их постели, потягиваясь. 

\- Еще бы, - Гэвин легко шлепает Ричарда по бедру и тянется к телефону – проверить почту. – Сделаешь нам кофе, любовь моя?

– Ричард смеется, бормоча что-то вроде «душу дьяволу продашь за кофе», и уходит на кухню. 

Рид открывает почту. В ней одно короткое письмо.

Отправитель: Джейн Манифер  
Содержание: Возвращаюсь.


	42. Утро

Податливый, отчаянно сонный, и иногда ворчащий утром Ричард настолько домашний, что у Рида волей-неволей на лицо наползает счастливая улыбка.

Когда у них совпадают выходные, Гэвин выбегает на улицу в 8 часов, и быстрым шагом шествует до кофешопа на углу.

Работники так к этому привыкли, что даже не спрашивают, что он будет брать. Дают стаканчик с кофе, стаканчик с адаптированным под андроидов кофе. Сладость.

И Гэвин быстро шагает домой, ведь там взъерошенный RK900 жарит яичницу с тостами, и он очень расстроится, если еда остынет.


	43. Пустыня

Песок, как оказалось, ужасно сильно замедлял шаг. Затормаживал. Забивался от малейшего порыва ветра в незримые щели. В механизм. 

Ричард останавливался уже дважды, чистил левый оптический блок, вытряхивал пыль из одежды. 

Пустыня. Чего еще от нее ждать.

Он натыкается взглядом на темную фигуру через два дня путешествия. Обходит осторожно сверток, укрытый песком словно шалью. Человек. 

RK900 думает - труп. И он не падальщик. Просто любопытство берет верх, и, быть может, он находится в списках особо опасных?

Иерихон следит за безопасностью своих граждан. Заботится об андроидах, загнав людей по домам, и жестоко контролируя любой их шаг. 

А тут вот. Мужчина. Так далеко от цивилизации. Кажется, военный - в бронежилете.

Ричард подходит еще ближе и спотыкается об напряженный взгляд.

Не труп. Живой. Изможденный, уставший, но живой.

\- Воды, - тихо шепчет он. Сначала на английском, потом повторяет на французском. Пробует сказать какой-то код - Ричард улавливает стандартный ASCII - но сбивается, путается. 

Андроид изучает его с интересом. Долго, почти минуту.

С брезгливостью. Фу, без двух часов труп. 

Мужчина со шрамом на носу сглатывает, закрывает глаза. Похоже сдается. Дыхание становится тяжелее, сердцебиение - медленней. 

Ричарда это несколько возмущает. Он сканирует лицо человека и с удивлением находит его в базе.

Вот он. Гэвин Рид. Детектив полиции. Здесь. В бронежилете и спецодежде, но без чипа. 

Ричард читает его биографию, и проникается. Проникается человеком, что спас десятки людей. Что не поддался панике, что умел добиваться своего.

Это восхищает его настолько, что он дает Риду второй шанс на жизнь. Отстегивает флягу с пояса и помогает ему пить.

Кажется, теперь в его новом доме не будет так одиноко.


	44. Оборотень

Ричард прижимает его лицом к каменному выступу. Рид видит отсвет на другой стене пещеры и он готов орать: Синий, блядь. Просто. Сука. Синий. 

\- Слишком много эмоций, детектив. Сосредоточьтесь на задании. 

"Сосредоточьтесь на задании", блядь. И хоть трава не расти.

Они ищут эту тварь уже чертову неделю. Способный менять облик монстр прячется где-то в каменных выступах, глубоких пещерах. 

Он не хочет убивать, он хочет жить. 

\- Все-все, Рик, пусти, - Гэвин дергается, и хватка тут же плавно разжимается. Андроид неловко шагает навстречу и обнимает за плечи. Рид снова чувствует этот немашинный запах чего-то склизлого, чего-то отвратительного.

Он улыбается и обнимает тварь в ответ.

Так идет уже четвертый день, как Гэвин знает, что перед ним не его муж, а тварь в теле Ричарда догадывается, что он знает.

Гэвин использует по максимуму доступное время, чтобы найти Рика. Он уверен, что его муж еще жив, еще где-то здесь, в скалах. Иного и быть не может - "оборотень" способен менять свой облик, но вот фразы использует лишь те, что однажды слышал. 

Тварь его не трогает.

Они вообще живут душа в душу, если не считать того, что - Рид знает, "андроид" в один момент может превратить свое тело в холодное оружие, - а Гэвин спит с серебрянным острым ножом. 

Рид ищет его логово по мельчайшим изменениям в характере, мимике, и не может.

В какой-то день, кажется, 12, они, наконец, спускаются вниз и выходят в лес. Под огромными листьями полумрак, моросит противный дождь. Гэвин хмурится, ежится. 

В былые дни Ричард бы отдал ему свой пиджак - он не промокает - только тварь не в состоянии это сделать, Ее пиджак - не одежда, чертова часть тела. И снять его нельзя. 

В лесу монстр вдруг начинает нервничать, начинает чаще оглядываться (четыре раза за час), и пытаться увести Рида с этой тропы. 

Но Гэвин, словно ищейка напавшая на след, щерится и отгавкивается.

Единственное, чего Рид не ожидал, того, что оборотней двое. Он сталкивается с самим собой - на его копии на плечах есть куртка Рика - буквально нос к носу. Видимость - нулевая. 

За спиной двойника потрясенно выдыхает второй Ричард.


	45. О страхах

Ричард так расстроен и зол, что напряжение вокруг него можно ловить в стаканчики из-под кофе и использовать в качестве нашатыря. 

Гэвин даже немного боится подходить к нему. Сидит в кафетерии, потирает пострадавшие запястья (они кровят). Нервничает.

Час назад его чуть не протащили спиной по каменной дороге за машиной. 

Полезть к банде вооруженных, хорошо обученных людей, не побоялся, а подойти к обычно спокойному любовнику не может. Заполняет отчеты с телефона.

Ричард подходит к нему сам, спустя еще полчаса. Тянет за собой, в "курилку". Рид хочет улыбнуться, потрепать его по голове, и сказать, что все будет хорошо. Что ничего не случилось. 

Но выходит лишь судорожный вздох, и андроид притягивает к себе. 

\- Ты чуть не умер.

\- Я... Я ошибся. Извини. 

Ричард распускает руки, утыкается носом ему в плечо. Едва заметно дрожит.

\- Я думал, что не успею. Рид, я был уверен, что не успею, - холодный спокойный тон идет вразрез с действиями, и Гэвин даже на секунду сомневается в том, что он еще жив, в том, что это у его андроида так дрожат руки, такое горячее дыхание. 

Такая паника в действиях и глазах, когда они не на публике. 

\- Знаю, детка. Я знаю, - шепчет Рид. Он тоже был уверен, что его не спасут. 

Сегодня он задолжал своему андроиду жизнь.


	46. О проблемах

\- Тварь. Мразь. Подонок. Выпусти! - Рид пнул запертую дверь еще раз. 

О да, у него были проблемы. Ричард лежал на столе рядом изломанной куклой, отключенный, и Рид впервые за долгое время был этому рад.

Вирус, что передали РК, включал программу трейси "хард". Его изнасилуют прямо в родном участке, с помощью его же андроида. 

Рид еще раз пинает дверь, набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы заорать, но не успевает. Из-за спины раздается насмешливое:

\- Куда-то спешите, детектив?


	47. Вода / ХьюманАу

Гэвин улавливает это во взгляде, в нелепых движениях рук и ног. В невыносимом ужасе на лице Найнса. 

Гэвин видит его, а потом сам ныряет глубже, перехватывает парня под грудью и тянет наверх. Секундой хватить воздуха, чтобы снова уйти вниз.

Ричард тяжелый. Даже вода убавляет его вес не так сильно, как сейчас было нужно. 

Рядом раздаются крики людей, и воду рядом с лицом Рида вспарывает пуля. Он просто надеется, что Найнса не задело. 

Он тащит его изо всех сил. Несмотря на неловкие попытки помочь, парень скорее топит их, чем наоборот. 

\- Не бросай меня, Рид, только, блядь, не бросай, - отфыркиваясь от воды почти истерично просит он. 

Рид делает еще несколько мощных гребков, прежде чем отвечает:  
\- Не брошу. Расслабься. - На большее его не хватает. Грудь горит, вода, кажется, везде. 

Далеко на горизонте маячит чертов берег. Пресная вода еще никогда не была такой противной. 

Мимо них, отчаянно пытающихся выжить плыли по течению трупы. Разной давности, от сегодняшней до пяти дней. Рид несколько раз натыкался на них: в кромешной тьме и зареве от пожара позади рассмотреть что-то перед собой было сложно.

Через несколько минут - берег почти не приблизился - Запыхавшийся Рид замедлился. Ричард снова зашипел:  
\- Не бросай. Жизнь должен буду. Не бросай. 

\- Какого ж ты такой тяжелый?! - прохрипел Гэвин. 

\- Одежда... - Извиняющимся тоном пробормотал невольный спасаемый, - бронежилет. Винтовка. 

\- Бросай. 

\- Не брошу. 

Гэвин хотел было притопить засранца. Показать, кто здесь главный. Но вовремя понял, что полностью безоружные, выползшие на берег парни - лучшая цель. 

\- Ботинки, броник, штаны, что можешь - все снимай. 

Не так он хотел бы раздеть его. Не в этом месте, не в это время. 

\- Винтовка...

\- Оставь.

\- Нет, винтовка мешает. 

Гэвин со стоном закидывает ее на себя, придерживает Найнса, пока он выпутывается из одежды. 

Рид подумал, что штанами - единственным, что на нем осталось из одежды, не считая трусов - он тоже может пожертвовать.

Плыть стало легче. Ненадолго. 

За спиной палили. Кричали. Рид убеждал себя, что теперь это дело военных.  
Гэвин делал широкие гребки, рассчитывая выдохи и вдохи. Найнс не дергался. Тащил свою винтовку. 

Рид раздвигал тела перед ними. Одной рукой, отмахиваясь, как от мух. 

Дважды попались сослуживцы. Найнс, попытавшийся пробормотать часть молитвы сбился с движений, ушел с носом под воду, и больше делать глупостей не пытался.

Руки и ноги начали отказывать еще на середине пути. До берега вроде всего ничего. Балласт мешал. Мешала вода. Мешали чертовы трупы. 

Еще через пять минут воздуха стало настолько катастрофически мало, что Рид перестал видеть. Желтые пятна перед глазами, тяжелое дыхание у уха. Он бы пошутил сейчас пошло, или, на крайний случай про смерть. Только нельзя. Дыхание четкое. Раз - вдох, два - выдох, раз - вдох, два - не отпускать Найнса, выдох. 

Все становится совсем плохо. Казалось, снайпер из вредности вцепился в несколько трупов, и они тянулись следом. Казалось, вот-вот можно будет увидеть свет.

Гэвин настойчиво не сходит с четко выверенного ритма. Раз, два. Как в армии. Это не сложно. 

Раз, два.  
Раз, два. 

А вокруг пусто. 

И в руках у него не Ричард - очередной труп с блеклыми глазами.

\- Рид, пусти его! Ну! Пусти Найнса, немедленно! Вот так, молодец.

Дальше тащат уже Рида. Полностью обессилевший он виснет на чьих-то плечах, ногами чувствуя благословенный песок под водой. 

Его выводят на землю. Голос капитана четко отдает кому-то команды. Зрение возвращается, и его выворачивает водой вперемешку с недавним таким приятным ужином. После долгой перестрелки и невыносимо сложного пути к берегу это кажется сказкой.

Он кашляет, вдыхает и снова кашляет, пока рядом суетится Чень, набрасывая на него полотенце. 

Рид проводит так где-то минуту.

\- Как Найнс? - Спрашивает он, слепо шаря руками по своим бедрам в поисках значка, пистолета. Ничего нет. 

\- Жив, - сиплый голос - не Тины, - раздается из-за спины.

Рид тяжело дышит, но на губах его улыбка. Сегодня он спас по меньшей мере одного человека. А значит, оно того стоило.


	48. О случайностях

Гэвин до боли в груди влюблен в Коннора. 

Коннор считает - небезосновательно - Рида сволочью.

Гэвин предлагает Коннору пойти с ним на свидание при любой возможности. RK800 прекрасно знает, что чувства Рида искренни. 

Но не спешит на них отвечать. Издевается. Язвит. Флиртует. Снова издевается и язвит.

Проблемы у Рида же не только на любовном фронте: умерла мама, что любила и поддерживала его всю жизнь, запил отец, из-за этого сильно заболевший, теперь на лечение требовалось действительно много денег.

Которых у Ридов не было.

Гэвин шел на мост. Было так хреново, что он не выдерживал, что он взял с собой документы, пистолет, полиэтилен.

Он думает, что всем так будет проще. А потом замечает на своем любимом месте - он пришел сюда в последний раз - чужую макушку.

И такую знакомую. 

\- Коннор? - он окликает слишком тихо опирающегося локтями на заграждение андроида. Свет ночного города мягко освещает его фигуру, скользит по ней лучами. 

Андроид оборачивается. Не Коннор. Похож. Другая одежда, манера держаться.

\- Обознался, - бросает он еще до того, как RK900 открывает рот, - вас же всех, таких сук, на одно миленькое лицо делают. 

Андроид после этого должен был уйти. Осознать, какой Гэвинов характер и уступить. Но он пожимает плечами, криво ухмыляется:

\- Киберлайф умеет делать совершенства. 

Гэвин так охреневает от этой эгоцентричной реплики, что шок затмевает усталость и апатию. Его не хватает на что-то большее чем "отсоси" и фак.

А потом Рид едет домой. Ужасно запутавшийся. Не понимающий. Но вместо того, чтобы лечь сегодня в гроб, он ложится в постель. 

*

В следующий раз Гэвин встречает его в участке. РК900 забирает какие-то неоцифрованные документы по делу. Он натыкается взглядом на Рида, проникшего, осунувшегося. И опирается бедром о его стол.

\- Ты изменился с нашей последней встречи, Гэвин. 

Рид поднимает красные глаза на него. 

\- Не помню, чтобы называл тебе свое имя. 

\- В этом не было необходимости, детектив. 

Гэвин впивается пристальным взглядом в его лицо. 

\- Как тебя зовут? 

\- Ричард.

На этом их разговор заканчивается. В этот раз. 

*

Когда они в очередной раз сталкиваются на любимом месте Гэвина и снова разговаривают, андроид смеет пошутить про второе свидание.

Рид хохочет, и предупреждает, что даст только на третьем.

А потом толком не понимает, что говорит сам. Но предложение провести свидание на этом же месте через неделю Ричард вдруг не отклоняет. Смеется, соглашается. 

Они встречаются почти полгода, общаются. Целуются и ничего более. Гэвин боится, что Ричардом он заменяет Коннора.

Ричард просто наслаждается и поцелуями.

Так они и живут, пока в один, откровенно странный для Рида, день, Коннор не проявляет к нему открытый интерес. 

После рабочего дня андроид прижимает его к стене, целует. Он думает, что ничего страшного, если они попробуют. Ничего серьезного не случится. 

Он опускается на колени в туалете участка, цепляет пальцами ремень, поднимает голову вверх и видит... Откровенно охреневший взгляд. Рид мыслями где-то не здесь, где-то не с ним. 

/Он мыслями с тем, кто помог найти деньги на лечение папы.  
С тем, кто поддерживал все ужасное время, пока Риду не стало лучше после смерти дорогого человека.  
С тем, кто не посмел осуждать его за его же мнение./

Рид поджимает губы, держит Коннора за подбородок и просит: 

\- Можешь сделать серые глаза? 

*

Коннор видит их вместе спустя три недели после того случая: Рида - счастливого, улыбчивого, без привычных кругов под глазами. Ричарда - обаятельного, немного ехидного, слишком часто прикасающегося к детективу. 

Корпоратив проходит в одном из ресторанов города.

Коннор не может уйти незамеченным. Не рискует. Но идет освежиться в туалет. Закрывает лицо руками. На душе паршиво. 

Ричард подходит незаметно, кладет руку ему на плечо. 

\- Не смотри так на меня. Я тебе не враг.

Коннор разворачивается к нему рывком. Желание посильнее уязвить наглеца, что видел слишком многое, унять нет возможности, он словно должен снова сломать алую стену, словно должен защититься, спасти свою жизнь. И Коннор не сдерживается:

\- Я трахал Гэвина пальцами в туалете участка, пока он не мог определиться, чье имя он хочет кричать. Все еще не враг? 

Ричард широко улыбается. 

\- Без этого он бы не решился. Спасибо. - И на миг касается его запястья.

Коннор чувствует горячее обжигающее чувство в чужой грудной клетке, немного злорадства, ревности. Стоит Ричарду убрать руку, как все пропадает.

RK900 уходит обратно к Риду.  
Коннор теряется и впервые чувствует, как изнутри его грызет ядовитая ревность.


	49. Дела житейские

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тред писался с участием https://twitter.com/_VestaVi_, ее профиль фикбука: https://ficbook.net/authors/2000992
> 
> Ссылка на тред: https://twitter.com/ZAlierra_/status/1251514760081874947  
> Ссылка на продолжение треда, его здесь не будет, т.к. эта часть не моя: https://twitter.com/_VestaVi_/status/1251985664582844418

\- Ты обещал вчера постирать эти носки! - Гэвин обличительно тыкает в Ричарда пальцем. 

Андроид закатывает глаза:  
\- Я же их выбросил, зачем ты их достал? 

\- Вопрос в том, зачем ты их выбросил, я их ношу. 

\- Гэвин, - Ричард встает, подходит к парню вплотную и приобримает за плечи, вкрадчиво объясняя ему на ушко, - мы не нищие. И ты можешь себе позволить купить целые носки. Без дырок. 

Рид отмахивается, ворчит:  
\- Это любимые...

Андроид ухмыляется и спрашивает:  
\- Их ты, значит, любишь сильнее, чем меня? 

Гэвин ноет еще полвечера, но носки оказываются в мусорке, а завтра они едут выбирать ему новые.

Перед сном Ричард обещает купить ему самые неадекватно-зеленые, шерстяные и с оленями. 

И они покупают.

*

Вопреки всеобщему убеждению, квартиру Гэвин убирал сам. Его дом, все же, кто лучше него знает, где все лежит. 

Убирал, между прочим, редко - имел привычку класть все на свои места, но раз в пару недель все же приходилось складывать то, что бросил впопыхах.

В субботнее утро, проснувшийся в неадекватные шесть утра Рид, начал уборку. 

Ричард, на минуту высунувшийся из кухни, как можно тише заполз обратно, готовить. Гэвин был изрядно не в духе, и как обычно максимально превращался в тирана на время уборки. 

Но не пронесло.

Прошло почти полчаса, прежде чем Гэвин с выражением отвращения и ужаса на лице не ворвался на кухню с... Бумажным пакетом. 

\- Это что, мать твою, такое? - Спросил он, зажимая нос второй рукой и держа находку на максимальном расстоянии от себя. 

Ричард сверкнул алым диодом.

Закусил губу и обошел стол, чтобы их разделяло с Ридом хоть что-то. 

\- Возможно, это китайская еда. 

Гэвин сбавил обороты, присмотрелся к пакету и с возмущением бросил его на стол:

\- И какого хрена она забыла за шкафом?! 

Ричард с непроницаемым лицом пожал плечами.

Источник легкого амбре в зале они искали уже несколько дней. По иронии судьбы нашел его Гэвин. 

\- Возможно, - аккуратно продолжил андроид, - один заботливый андроид хотел порадовать своего парня после тяжелой смены. Но парень предпочел другой вид развлечений. И про еду забыли.

\- Возможно, - яростно прошипел Рид, - этому андроиду стоило потом ее убрать самому? Пока его парень не стал бывшим и не выкинул его из квартиры?! - Рид брезгливо передернул плечами и пошел мыть руки - Убери эту гадость. И передай тому андроиду, что спать он сегодня будет в зале.

\- Это почему?! - искренне возмутился Ричард, аккуратно, пальцами за край приподнимая пакет. 

И тогда понял. 

Вся нижняя часть промокла в чем-то зеленоватом, и сам пакет едва выдерживал вес наполнения, готовый вот-вот прорваться.

\- Потому что гадость из пакета впиталась в паркет, и я хочу, чтобы этот совершенный механизмус вернул все как было. У тебя в запасе - сутки. - Гэвин выглянул из-за угла и погрозил пальцем, - Не справишься, и спать в том самом закутке за шкафом будешь неделю.

*

Палатка на берегу реки, в которую уже заброшены удочки, уютный костер, в наступающих сумерках, тихий шелест листвы над головой. 

Что может быть уютнее? 

Гэвин садится вплотную к парню под бок, протягивая озябшие руки к костру.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты оставил дома всю теплую одежду, - Ричард фыркает, но в душе он доволен. Сегодня Рид не ворчит за случайные объятия, и сам тянется за поцелуями. 

Гэвин ведет плечом, прижимаясь ближе, и выдыхает в губы андроиду тихое, угрожающее "Завали".

Он в жизни не признается Ричарду, что "забыл" ее специально.


	50. Как правильно знакомиться

Когда Ричарда приводят знакомиться к Гэвину в первый рабочий день андроида, то Рид, как обычно, психует, и бьет ему в тириумный насос. 

Только трещина в его руке была еще с памятной драки на улице пару дней назад.

Итак приезжает бригада скорой - объедененной для людей и андроидов, увозят обоих. Ричарда - протестировать, Гэвину - сделать снимок расфигаченной кости. 

И именно в роковой момент, когда они сидят на противоположных каталках в одной машине Ричарда прорывает.

Ричард вообще-то воспитанный милый парень, с частично похожим характером на Коннора. Но спросить что-то кроме: 

\- Ну и чего ты этим, мудак, добился? - у него не выходит.

И вот с этого момента Рид понимает, что даже если работать вместе они не будут, то подружатся точно.


	51. Поймать то, что дороже / Кроссовер с Гарри Поттером / К челленджу MayG9

Как этот мудак попал на Гриффиндор Ричард задавался вопросом каждый раз после встречи.

Гэвин Рид с каждым годом становился все язвительней, не считаясь ни с мнением Ричарда, ни с мнением друзей, ни с мнением преподавателей.

Гэвин Рид был мудаком, зато отличным ловцом.

Очередная игра против Слизерина. Коннор подрезает брата, осторожно, - они сотни раз делали так дома, - он точно не хотел зла Ричарду 

Но сильный воздушный поток буквально сбрасывает его с метлы. И Коннор не успевает подхватить.

Не страшно падать на зачарованный песок, страшно лететь головой вниз на деревянное заграждение. 

Ричард знает, что когда его голова коснется плотных досок, он умрет. И от этого его не спасет ни директор, ни мадам Помфри. 

Страшно. 

Он группируется кое-как, жмурится.

А потом чувствует удар. Неправильный. Его словно боком впечатало в кровать. Ощущение падения не пропадает. Полет длится, а вокруг дикие крики ликующих людей.

Слизерин победил. Их ловец поймал снитч.

Ричард обнаруживает себя на руках Рида, бросившего все, чтобы спасти ему жизнь.

Найнс думает, что теперь он знает, почему наглого парня, ставшего неплохии ловцом, отправили на этот факультет. Шляпа не ошиблась, впрочем, как и всегда.

*

Ричард уверен, что Гэвин будет орать на него за промашку, за то, что ему пришлось отвлечься, и, несомненно, Слизерин победил только поэтому.

Но Рид лишь с кривой ухмылкой хлопает его по плечу и ворчит:

\- Я поймал кое-что гораздо дороже маленького золотого шарика.

И подмигивает.


	52. Чей город / К челленджу MayG9

Они упрямо уставились друг на друга. Рид – хмурясь и скалясь, Найнс – с ледяным спокойствием и даже немного обидным изучением. 

\- Я повторю для тупых. Вали из города. – Еще немного и Гэвин сорвался бы в совсем уж неприличное рычание.

Ричард тонко улыбнулся:

\- Этот город был моим домом до твоего рождения, щенок, и будет им впредь. 

Возможно, если бы молодой оборотень вел себя вежливей, он не вызвал бы у Ричарда интерес, и Найнс бы просто уступил, ушел.

Но сейчас голодные серые глаза на миг сверкнули голубым, и Альфа втянул носом запах. 

Он покажет Гэвину его место. Место таких же похотливых сук. 

И на лице его мелькнула тень азарта.


	53. По пути / К челленджу MayG9

\- Могу я составить тебе компанию?

Гэвин поднимает взгляд от карты, и его брови сами ползут вверх. Надо же. Эльф.

Он кивает головой, и остроухий пристраивается рядом. Конь его недовольно всхрапывает.

\- Куда едешь? - интересуется Рид.

\- Туда, - немногословно бросает собеседник, поправляя повод. От его колкого взгляда, брошенного мимоходом, у Рида начинают бежать мурашки. 

Странный это был эльф. Неземная красота, чистые очи, уши длинные - все было. Пострижен, правда, был коротко, но и это ему удивительно шло.

Странным был доспех: черный, с белой дланью напротив сердца. Странным было оружие. 

Эльф протягивает ему бутыль, и Гэвин делает жадный глоток чего-то пряного. В Рохане его ждут не раньше, чем через день. Выветрится.

Подкалывает старой песенкой:  
\- Ты не эльф, коль ты не пьян?

Остроухий не улыбается. Смотрит прямо в душу, и Гэвин думает, что ему, на самом деле, очень (о ч е н ь) много лет. 

\- Ты слишком нагл для лучшего кузнеца Эриадора, Гэвин. 

Рид фыркает. Потом ему становится зябко.

\- Не помню, чтобы называл тебе свое имя.

Эльф усмехается. 

\- Ну разве ты нуждаешься в этом? В Мордоре о тебе наслышаны. И нам нужны такие люди, как ты.

Рид едва не шарахается в сторону, удерживает себя титаническим усилием, но сердцебиение его значительно учащается. 

\- Похоже, нам не по пути, парень. - Ворчит он.

Небо вдруг кружится, Гэвин глубоко дышит, вцепляется пальцами в переднюю луку седла, но все равно съезжает на бок, валится в пыль дороги.

"Чертовы эльфы с их напитками!" - испуганно думает Рид.

Последнее, что он видит, склоняющийся над ним с искренней улыбкой безымянный эльф:

\- Похоже, нам все же по пути, - а потом совсем тихое у уха: - Тебе очень понравится, Гэвин.


	54. Приоритеты / К челленджу MayG9

Ричард насильно вталкивает его в допросную, запирает за ними дверь.

\- Блядь, пусти, - хрипит Гэвин. Голос его сел уже через полтора часа после начала военных действий, против жутких, уничтожающих все на своем пути инопланетных треног.

\- Какого хрена ты творишь? Да Фаулер нам такой пизды пропишет, когда узнает, что нас не было в патруле! 

Гэвин не видел их, все еще считает, что можно спастись средним бронежилетом, ножом, пистолетом. 

У Ричарда в голове доступ ко всемирной паутине, тысячам роликов про этих тварей, сотням новостей. 

\- Если даже будет кому узнавать - он не упрекнет нас. Пойми, Гэвин, мы ничего не сможем сделать, ничем не смо...

\- Охреневший ты мудак, Ричард! - голос сел окончательно. Оба сделали вид, что не заметили этого. - Просто дай мне выполнять свою работу! 

Ричард прикрыл глаза, повернулся к нему боком, случайно показывая алый диод:

\- Моя работа - защищать вас. Она приоритетнее вашей.


	55. Два месяца комы РИД800 КОНВИН

Коннор действительно наносит Риду сильные повреждения в архиве, и Гэвин... Проводит в коме два месяца. Мозг не задет, но очень рядом. 

Это я к чему. Все это время ему снится сон.

Два чертовых года его жизни, с расследованиями, погонями и... 

Коннором, что сначала извиняется, меняя мнение о нем в ходе одного из совместных расследований. 

Коннором, что улыбается как-то по-особенному нежно, пока готовит ему ужин.

Коннором, что совершенно внезапно по какой-то дурацкой причине перебирается жить к нему.

Коннором, что заводит дома маленького котеночка, и называет его Агат.

Коннором, что подружившись с его старушкой-соседкой просит ее поливать цветы и кормить Агата, когда они задерживаются на работе.

Коннором, в своей постели с невинно-карими глазами, но с таким блядским изгибом спины - Рид скользит пальцами по позвонкам прямо до доверчиво-разведенных ягодиц. 

Коннором, что во время оргазма оставляет на нем долго не сходящие царапины спины.

Коннором, что ужасно смущается, видя на Гэвине следы прошлой ночи.

Коннором в его рубашке - она едва прикрывает поясницу, оставляя на виду все самое интересное. 

Вот только Рид очнется, а этого ничего нет.

И Гэвин бы смирился, все бы стало на свои места, но.

В ходе одного совместного расследования - Рид каждый день ловит жутчайшее дежавю и посещает психолога, - Коннор меняет о нем свое мнение, и извиняется.


	56. Ничего необычного не происходит

Ричард, что упрямо не любит прикосновения, и Гэвин, что жить не может без вторжения в личное пространство. 

Это было даже забавно: видеть, как сдержанный и брезгливый андроид медленно переплетает пальцы - свои и Рида - явно преодолевая себя.

Гэвин даже забывает донести бургер до рта, так его шокирует это совершенно дурацкое движение, не в характере Ричарда. 

Мысль, что стоит об этом заговорить, и смущенный RK немедленно уберет руку, возмущает, и Рид просто...

Сжимает чужие пальцы в ответ и продолжает есть, словно ничего необычного не происходит.


	57. Шрамы

Забавный факт: если у вас есть шрамы на пальцах, то они часто не распознаются техникой. 

Шрам на лице Рида был бы почти незаметен андроидам, но он слишком несимметричный, неправильный. 

ИИ Ричарда распознает все, кроме лица его нового напарника.

То есть он видит его частями. Вот глаза, вот шрам, губы, нос, а полностью - никак.

До девиации.

О том, что андроид теперь "Сука личность" (© Рид), Гэвин тоже узнает только тогда, когда он с детским восторгом и изумленно приоткрытым ртом заглядывает ему в лицо в течение почти минуты. 

"Вы очень красивый, детектив Рид!" - спустя два месяца совместной работы.


	58. Отсутствие выбора

\- Каковы его шансы выжить?  
\- Боюсь, они равны нулю.  
\- Тогда делайте все, что можете.

*

Гэвин приходит в себя рывком. Шарахается в сторону, и впечатывается виском в дверь. 

\- Что за?! - Зрение мигнуло, предметы очертились яркими контрастными контурами.

Рид заорал.

Голос вдруг оказался откровенно чужим, и таким знакомым. Распался на линию, отсортировался по громкости, времени, сравнился с чем-то, упаковался в архив.

Гэвин попытался протереть глаза, закрыл их, быстро встал и. Завалился на пол, громыхнув об него всем Пластиковым корпусом.

\- Детектив, - голос Ричарда, совсем ласковый, теплый, счастливый, раздался, казалось, от самого затылка и мурашками пронесся к глазам.

\- Ричи? Ричи, детка, мне нужна помощь, - Гэвин вскинул голову, прищурился в попытке рассмотреть андроида рядом, найти пальцами его руку.

\- Я заметил, - голос раздался ярче. Ближе. - Прекрати пытаться сломать наше тело. Расслабься. 

Гэвин, все еще дергаясь, повернул голову в сторону зеркала в прихожей и застыл, совершенно охреневая от увиденного. 

Ричард лежал на полу и смотрел на него ошалевшим взглядом.

Рид на пробу двинул рукой, и RK900 в отражении послушно повторил жест.

\- У меня не было выбора, детектив, у меня не было выбора... - совсем тихо прошептал андроид, чувствуя его эмоции. 

*

\- Скажи, что это не навсегда, - потребовал Рид, послушно старающийся не мешать движениям Ричарда.

Да андроид и сам двигался осторожней, медленней в разы. Изящно. Гэвин засматривался на кисти его рук. Кисти их рук?

\- Скажу, что тебе необязательно задействовать голосовой модуль, чтобы говорить со мной.

\- Ричард. 

Андроид сбился с четко выверенных движений - он протирал пыль в доме Гэвина, и это порядком его успокаивало. Сейчас Рид видел, как менялся уровень стресса. Рос, очень быстро.

\- Не знаю. Не знаем. Дело в том, что ты такой пока один, и...

\- Ясно, - проронил Рид, настойчиво заткнув RK.

Он замолчал. Хотелось закрыть глаза и отдохнуть. Вот только поток данных от рецепторов Ричарда шел непрерывно не останавливаясь, не замедляясь.

Даже когда сознательно запретить себе смотреть, данные все равно каким-то образом пролазили, и он четко знал, где находится и почему. 

Поступки Ричарда все еще объяснялись логикой, пускай он и был девиантом. 

\- Гэвин, - Ричард вздохнул. Уровень его стресса перевалил за 65%.

\- Все в порядке, Ричард.

Гэвин был мудаком, но не по отношению к тем, кого любил:

\- Все в порядке, мне просто нужно время.


	59. Косметический ремонт

Департамент оплачивает фактическую поломку, и неаккуратные швы на щеке, виске, шее мало кого волнуют.

Но Гэвин замечает, как каждый раз расстраивается Найнс, как порой незаметно для себя гладит пальцами неосторожные стыки и излишки пластика.

Смотреть на это почти больно.

После очередного напряженного дня, Гэвин вдруг зовет напарника с собой в машину. Везет в сервисный центр. 

Андроид делает высокомерный вид и говорит, что ему это не нужно, что Гэвин просто зря потратит деньги, но его особо не слушают.

"Смотреть на твою кислую рожу тошно, киборг"

Гэвин оплачивает весь косметический ремонт (это не так уж дорого, работы всего на полчаса) и возвращает мерцающего алым диодом RK900 обратно в офис.

"Наверное, Гэвин не такой уж и мудак." - Найнс поглаживает восстановленную шею и смотрит вслед Риду с улыбкой.


	60. Заигрался

Ричард прекрасно знает, что восьмисотый, какой бы булкой не казался, относится к Гэвину просто отвратительно. 

Не за спиной, конечно. Высказывает ему в лицо и пользуется тем, что Рид нервничает, ведется, бросается на него первым всегда.

Когда Гэвин и RK900 стали встречаться, Коннор вроде поумерил жажду мести, но... Не убрал до конца.

Ричард терпел это ребячество, закрывал глаза на мелкие синяки на парне, ссадины. Обрабатывал это все дома, радуясь возможности лишний раз прикоснуться к тому, кого любит.

Но синяки и ссадины это не перебитый заново нос и не вывихнутая рука. Коннор заигрался. 

\- Все нормально, детка. Я снова не сдержался. - Рид запрокидывает голову, чтобы из носа стало хоть немного меньше течь. 

И Ричард пользуется возможностью, втягивает его к себе на колени.

*  
Утром Гэвин шарахается от своего андроида, только заметив на горизонте RK800.

\- Не, ну пиздец, конечно, но это не я, Рик. Вчера этого не было.

Скин Коннора не покрывает нижнюю челюсть, оседает пятнами где-то на уровне скул. Разговаривать он сегодня старается меньше.

Ричард улыбается, мельком хлопнув Рида по плечу:

\- Да, я знаю. 

И пускай дома Рид устроит ему скандал, что он может за себя постоять, но испуганный взгляд Коннора, который случайно задел плечом сегодня Гэвина в проходе, того стоил.


	61. Гэвин горячий

Гэвин на самом деле чертовски горячий. Во всех смыслах. Он не мерзнет никогда, спать предпочитает с распахнутым настежь окном, и полностью голый. 

Первое время Ричард нервничал. Съехались ведь они задолго до того, как начали встречаться, и андроид каждое утро будил Рида мучительно стараясь одновременно и не смотреть и изображать кремень. 

Было чертовски сложно, между прочим, ведь посмотреть было на что. 

Гэвин не был идеален, и его тело было несколько несимметрично, слишком в шрамах. Он плевал на это с Эйфелевой башни, а Ричард имел привычку влюбляться в эстетичные несовершенства.

В какой-то момент все стало настолько глубоко и неправильно, что RK900 попросил его ходить дома одетым.

Рид так охренел, что материться забыл.

\- Тебе-то что? 

Ричард даже не посоветовался с остатками программы. 

\- Я гей, Гэвин, - безэмоционально сообщил он.

\- Я тоже, - пожал плечами Рид, и, посчитав странный разговор законченным - он вообще имел привычку игнорировать любые намеки в нерабочее время, - пошел смотреть телевизор. 

Да, голым.

Ну да это время давно прошло.

И теперь, спустя год, Ричард будит Рида в 6:30 утра поцелуями на ребрах. 

Все стало определенно лучше.


	62. Знакомство / ХьюманАу

\- Ему бы с такой судьбой и мордашкой только элитной шлюхой и работать, да вот справился. Контору свою завел. Зарабатывает, говорят, бабки немалые, - Барти нес какую-то херню.

Рид фыркнул, поглядывая на Найнса с презрительной усмешкой. Щелчком откинул сигарету.

Можно подумать, сильно он красивый. Хотя прожигающие насквозь серые глаза были горячи. Рид представил его под собой и лениво пожал плечами. 

Ничего особенного. Ничего необычного. 

*

\- Ух, пиздец, конечно, я не просил твою компанию у Фаулера. Так что так. Едешь со мной, но первое: на жопе в машине сидишь ровно, копаешься в бумажках. Второе: Меня слушаешься везде и во всем. - Гэвин подумал, и, хищно ухмыльнувшись, добавил: - Третье: номерок мне свой введи. 

Ричард смотрел на него совершенно безэмоционально. Свысока. Найнс вообще оказался слишком высоким, - на полголовы выше и так немаленького Рида, - слишком охуевшим. 

\- Первое, детектив: на место преступления я иду с вами. Второе: буду я подчиняться твоим приказам или нет, зависеть будет исключительно от тебя и степени разумности твоих приказов.

Третье. - Ричард тоже на несколько секунд завис,а потом четко и с ухмылкой сказал: - Завтра в семь ты можешь забрать меня с работы. Мы выпьем, и тогда уже посмотрим, введу я тебе только свой номерок, или что-то еще. 

Найнс хищно ухмыльнулся и дерзко подмигнул.


	63. Вирусы / Стекло!

Вирусы RK, создаваемые программным обеспечением для них самих - самая страшная болезнь. 

Ричард видит Гэвина, погибшего трое суток назад, везде рядом с собой. Как копия его личности, только без души.

\- Ты умер. Ты умер, прекрати ко мне приходить.

Но Рид лишь скалится ему в лицо и трогает висок двумя пальцами, с намеком. Ричард готов орать, потому что он чувствует это касание. Чувствует тепло пальцев, едва заметную их дрожь.

Коннор долго обдумывает это предложение. Ищет другие пути. Но только их нет. RK900 направляется к психологу. 

Ему становится легче. Действительно легче. 

Рид садится рядом с ним на кровать и гладит по руке. Ричард смотрит четко ему в глаза.

\- Я не уйду. Не уйду, - хищно ухмыляется порождение вируса, - Я ведь люблю тебя, детка. До смерти люблю. - Он истерично посмеивается. Будь Гэвин настоящим, он бы даже оценил шутку.

Ричард щурится:  
\- Ты порождение моего разума. Ты - мертвый.

И что-то меняется в этот момент.

Ричард видит напряженное лицо. А потом Гэвин меняется. Меняется, становясь тем, чем сейчас должен являться в гробу - спустя три недели после смерти. 

Ричард жмурится, закрывает лицо руками и орет до хрипа динамиков. 

Гэвин, с облезающей кожей, дрожит и стонет от боли на полу.


	64. Любимое место

Ричард и Гэвин никак друг с другом не связаны, но часто посещают одну и ту же кофейню. По отдельности, разумеется.

Однажды места в ней так мало, а желание посидеть в любимом спокойном месте у Ричарда так велико, что он подсаживается к Гэвину, которого визуально знал по кофейне едва ли не годами. И спрашивает странное, как для незнакомцев:

\- Привет, как дела?

Вот только Рид детектив, и из-за работы своей помнит так много лиц, так много людей, что они путаются, смешиваются в его голове, словно молоко и кофе. Рид думает, что это очередной свидетель, или другой человек по работе, потому отвечает спокойно и о работе, и о жизни.

Мне очень забавно думать, что через 4 месяца с тех пор, когда они начнут встречаться, Рид все же отважится спросить, откуда Ричард его знал. И получит смущенного Найнса, потому что:

\- Ну, мы не были знакомы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновитель https://twitter.com/karton_o_ :3  
> Тред: https://twitter.com/ZAlierra_/status/1266785143802540033
> 
> Скетч от https://twitter.com/BBD_bruh : https://twitter.com/BBD_bruh/status/1266786606410858496
> 
> Вы два солнца


	65. Василиск / Ау

\- Гэвин, вставай, - Ричард резко трясет его за плечо.

Рид раздраженно вздыхает. Казалось, с момента их отбоя не прошло и пары часов, но небо уже светлело, блекли мириады звезд, безропотно уступая место бо́льшему светилу.

RK повторяет, и приходится подчиниться. Напарник за все время их вынужденной прогулки в чертовом лесу ни разу не будил его зря.

\- Что? - немедленно требует объяснений Гэвин. 

\- Птицы. Минуту назад здесь от их голосов воздух звенел. Сейчас - ни писка.

Ричард стоял в трех шагах от спального места Гэвина, спиной к нему. Вся фигура выдавала крайнюю степень напряжения. Меч недобро поблескивал. 

Сам того не замечая, парень слегка покачивал им, глядя на север так, словно из-за высоких кустов малинника на поляну вот-вот вывалится какая-то дрянь вроде медведя, а то и того хуже.

Гэвин вяло взял в руки секиру. Обоюдоострое лезвие проехалось по земле, вспороло многолетний слой мха. 

Рид поморщился. Обращаться так с оружием не хотелось, но лес тянул силы, выпивал из него все до капли, и даже многочасовой сон совершенно не спасал, а словно наоборот, заставлял терять и без того очень нужное время. 

\- Может, охотника услышали? - предположил Рид, становясь спиной к спине напарника. 

\- Здесь? - мужчина аж хохотнул. В середине леса, где есть только звериные тропы заявление звучало сказачно. - Жди. Я не хочу, чтобы нас застали врасплох.

Они провели в молчании почти три минуты, пока не запела первая пташка. Потом вторая. Рид успел почти задремать, потерял бдительность, плотно прижимаясь лопатками к горячей обнаженной коже - Ричард был без привычной брони.

Звук все нарастал и нарастал, пока многоголосый гомон не окружил со всех сторон, не слился с шумом леса. 

\- Никто не придет, Ричард. Здесь никого нет, - успокаивающе произнес Гэвин, вздыхая. - Нужно идти дальше. 

Но Ричард не двинулся с места. И, возможно, именно это спасло им жизнь.

Василиск был большим, даже голова его спокойно замерла, не касаясь высоких кустов с сочными ягодами. Язык напряженно трогал воздух. Глаза были плотно закрыты. 

Всадник медленно вынул меч из ножен и направил животное к ним.


	66. Третий раз

Гэвин повел плечами. Поморщился. Костюм несколько жал ему в груди, но Ричард заверил его, что так ему идет даже больше.

RK900 олицетворял собой фразу "подлецу все к лицу", тонко улыбался, поглядывая на Гэвина.

\- Маскарад, блядь, - прошипел Рид сквозь сжатые зубы.

Они с Найнсом должны были изображать миллионеров на дохрена пафосной вечеринке. 

Самое обидное, вероятность того, что убийца окажется там и попробует кого-то убить была настолько мала, что Риду становилось тоскливо, и надежда была лишь на то, что Ричард, с которым они встречались десять дней как, позволит напарнику немного расслабиться и хотя бы выпить. 

\- Ну, не все ж тебе бомжей пародировать, - припомнил ему несколько последних шоу Ричард, поправляя рубашку. Жест вроде бы обычный - RK разгладил складки, не более того, но вот движение...

Пластиковые пальцы со слегка засбоившим скином погладили грудь, прошлись по соскам. Не усмотреть намека же в обжигающем взгляде, которым его окинул после - было и вовсе невозможно. 

Андроид наклонился ближе и отчетливо прошептал: 

\- Заедем в аптеку, и может найдем себе занятие поинтересней, - он отстранился, продолжая спокойно улыбаться. Благо, диод был временно извлечен, иначе обязательно выдал бы безбожной пульсацией алого, как и всегда в подобные моменты.

И тут Гэвин понял, что Ричарду тоже не уперлось весь вечер высматривать потенциального убийцу.

*

Найнс захлопнул дверь одной из комнат особняка за ними, жарко притянул к себе Рида за ремень штанов, позволил прижать себя к двери всем телом и прижаться губами к гладкой шее.

Рид выдохнул в белеющий пластик:  
\- Ты прекрасен, - и словил тонким слухом первый отчаянный стон.

Ричард плавился от прикосновений, прижимал ближе, дерзнул совсем по-блядски закинуть ногу Гэвину на бедро, потираясь о его стояк. 

\- Давай на кровать, - скомандовал распаленный Рид. Это будет первый секс Ричарда, и детектив не хотел случайно что-то повредить, имея его на весу.

Андроид отстранился, выпутался из рубашки не расстегивая пуговиц, и Гэвин повалил его в постель прямо так, в штанах и обуви. Вид плывущего скина соблазнял, Рид прошелся по корпусу пальцами, потом языком. Вкусно. Горячо. 

RK900, машина для убийств и лучший электронный детектив высоко застонал и сжал его бедрами, выгибаясь, подставляя всю грудь под поцелуи и язык.

\- Рид, ты так охрененно выглядишь в костюме, ты бы знал, - выдал Ричард, пытаясь справиться с пряжкой своего ремня.

Гэвин вытащил упаковку презервативов, не отрывая взгляд от завораживающего зрелища, как Найнс обнажается перед ним. 

А потом все как всегда пошло по пизде. Потому что Ричард с округлившимися, полностью охуевшими глазами резко опрокинул его на соседнюю часть кровати, и, выхватив табельное, направил его на дверь.

Разыскиваемый полицией в трех штатах мистер Гордон ввалился в их комнату с очередной жертвой. 

\- Руки за голову! - скомандовал Найнс.

Гэвин посмотрел на то, как его партнер борется с желанием подтянуть сползающие штаны и начал громко хохотать. 

Секс им срывают в третий раз.


	67. Обновления / Рейтинг

Гэвин попадал в много смущающих и откровенно паршивых ситуаций. Но когда во время жаркого секса резко замерший андроид испуганно говорит: "Обновления!", и сообщает, что он не сможет двигаться в течение сорока минут Риду становится не до шуток.

Он не может выбраться из мощного захвата, сняться со стоящего хуя, руки его за спиной за запястья крепко держат пластиковые пальцы, на бедре останутся синяки от ногтей Найнса, сам Рид с блядским прогибом насажен на член RK900. Вишенка на торте: истекающий смазкой стояк Гэвина.


	68. Я никогда не ошибаюсь

Рид привык работать один. Зубами выгрызать данные из следствия, бросаться как бешеная псина на окружающих только потому, что знает, никто не сделает все лучше, чем он. 

Коллеги могут из зависти отправить по ложному следу, эксперты могут ошибиться.

Рид привык работать один.

Но когда ему в напарники ставят идеальную машину все начинает меняться. RK900 - машина без имени - слушается всех приказов. Точность данных - безукоризненна.

Он никогда не ошибается. Гэвин со временем смотрит на напарника как на такого же, как он сам.

И внезапно все выходит за рамки дружеской симпатии.

RK900 прижимает его к стене у архива:  
\- Я нравлюсь вам. 

Рид мгновенно скалится:  
\- Ты ошибаешься, сука. 

Андроид безэмоционально - как и всегда - хмыкает:  
\- Я никогда не ошибаюсь, - и втягивает Рида в долгий поцелуй.


	69. Добропорядочность и жажда денег

Гэвин Рид на самом деле не очень добропорядочный человек. Хочешь жить - умей вертется, как говорится.

Рид вертелся. Каждый отпуск, который он стабильно брал раз в год, он помогал провозить контрабанду. За большие деньги. Реально большие.

Все стало гораздо сложнее, когда в напарники ему поставили такого же дотошного RK, как и Хэнку. 

\- Детектив Рид. - Ричард приветливо улыбается ему после отпуска, походит ближе, пожимает руку. 

И взгляд его внезапно меняется. Гэвин видит в нем понимание и немой вопрос.

Он опускает взгляд и видит на своих пальцах едва заметный розоватый налет. Один из пакетиков в процесе транспортировки повредился, и оставил след в кармане Рида, из которого он только что вынул руку. Твою мать.

\- Поговорим? - Ричард склоняет голову к плечу и хватка его враз становится крепче.

Вот только ведет он детектива не к Фаулеру. На пустую в утреннее время парковку. Значит, у него еще есть шанс. 

Рид нашаривает пальцами левой руки кобуру пистолета, пока RK ведет его коридорами.


	70. Гравировка

Ричард ради Гэвина делает гравировку "Собственность Гэвина Рида" на регуляторе тириумного насоса.

Рид узнает об этом когда-нибудь потом, случайно, ведь не так уж легко заставить RK900 вытащить из себя один из важнейших компонентов.

И это настолько личное, настолько серьезное, что Рид не в силах даже говорить. Только целовать матовую поверхность внешней части регулятора. 

Он делает идентичное тату спустя две недели, с надписью "Собственность РК900 #313 248 317-87".

И Ричард, вернувшийся из командировки дней через 8 раздевает его, небрежно отбрасывает одежду - он торопится, его человек нетерпелив, хочет его сейчас, не после, а через мгновенье застывает, зависая на уровне груди взглядом.

\- Твою мать, Рид, я так тебя люблю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновитель: https://twitter.com/hanguanw  
> Тред: https://twitter.com/ZAlierra_/status/1268343650456567811


End file.
